Our Love Spells Trouble
by SouthernMortal
Summary: Livvy now has a new problem. Sure, she's finally going out with her dream boy and she's conquered some of her magical talents, but there's still issues like her new-found powers and supernatural problems along with her upcoming sixteenth birthday, raging hormones and another year in Whitechapel High. *Sequel to My Bittersweet Problems* Benny/OC
1. Welcome Back to Reality

_**A/N: Yeah . . . there's a quote. I like these types of quotes. Especially this one. And I'm a major Twilight Zone geek, so these things get me hyped. So, yeah! Called 'Our Love Spells Trouble'. A play on words. Spells . . . Crap, I made it awkward. So . . . It's here! FINALLY! Thanks a lot for the support of the last story, and thanks for bothering to read this one. If you're new, and you're lost, check out 'My Bittersweet Problems', since it is the original. So, it starts off the night before, where we left off in the epilogue, then picks up from there, then their first day. **_

_**Yeah, you guys know who you are that reviewed on the last chapter of MBP. **_

_**Disclaimer: (Doing this still)**_

_**Livvy - "SouthernMortal has no rights whatsoever to My Babysitter's a Vampire. If she did, it would've won a freaking Teen Choice Award . . . like thirty of them. And I would be played by Lulu Antariksa . . . Stay classy!"**_

* * *

_**"There is nothing to fear, but fear itself."**_

_**- Franklin D. Roosevelt**_

**. . * . .**

I loved our movie nights. It didn't matter that I didn't pay attention to the movie. I couldn't ask for anything more than our relationship. We had our fights, our disagreements, and our differences, but we also had our makeups, our agreements, and our similarities. Most importantly, I loved him. And love ain't so bad.

Okay, if I'm gonna be super mushy, I need to cut it out.

My name, as explained before, is Avalon Olivia Wren. Livvy for short. I'm fifteen and I was orphaned at six by the stupid, mental vampire Jesse Black, murderer of my parents, Lucan and Aviva Wren. I still _hate_ vampires, minus my four closest friends being some, my cousins and my new-found obsession with Dusk. Vampires that sparkle can't be a threat to anyone, right?

I'm a spellcaster, the female counterpart of a spellmaster. At age eighteen, I gain the title of earth-priestess and gain new abilities . . . blah, blah, blah. I already went over this, dammit. And I drift away and stare into space during the boring talks I get from my family.

My aunt, Mya-Rose Jensen, (her last name is _supposed _to be Haven, but I'll find that out later), or Mya for short, has guarded me and protected me with her life, making endless risks for me and keeping me safe and happy my whole life . . . but she's sort of a maniac when she wants to be. She's an earth-priestess, and a strong one at that. Her former ex-husband, Darren LaGarriese, is a warlock, and they're not bad. We're all categorized in magic. Earth-this, spell-that. It's all the same, it's just that some of us work in black magic better than white magic, some work in gray, but who's counting that, right?

So . . . lemme get to this later on, and get the magic part of the relationship.

According to his grandma, generations of Weirs and Wrens, (I can't _guarantee_ the same last names), have this magic issue. Like with skin contact, things go wrong. Well, Benny and I have a breakthrough in a solution. After three months of patience, Grandma W finally snapped and insisted we take some potion, because things happen when we kiss and interact with each other. So, now our kisses just have a simple spark, and maybe the sky'll change to a lighter color. No thunder. No lightning. No floating objects. Plain, old boring spark.

_UGH!_ Normal is BORING! Weird is the new cool.

We can catch up on everything else later. Right now, I was enjoying my last day of pure, sweet freedom with my Benji, watching a movie and eating pizza. Just how I liked it. Me and him, no one else.

I wonder how the girls are doing at my house . . .

"So," I said, cutting our the death in our conversation. "How many stupid things are you planning to do in sophomore year?"

"A ton," he answered, sliding his arm down from the top of the couch to behind my warm neck. He made sure not to touch my sensitive spot. The side where I got bit. "Will you be my sidekick?"

"I'll be your _assistant_." I corrected, wrapping my arms around my knees and facing him."_Not _your sidekick."

"Well then. Chick gets a new 'do and she's already full of herself."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Do you think I should join yearbook or cheerleading?"

"_Yearbook_. Cheerleading, as much as I'd enjoy you wearing that outfit and jumping about, is a _lethal _activity. _Especially _in WC High."

Sarah told me about this 'Stephanie' and the whole cheer squad incident. I, honestly, _couldn't_ imagine my boyfriend in a blonde wig and a short skirt. Every time I try, I give myself shudders.

"Alright . . ." I said awkwardly. "Why yearbook, then? Give me a good reason."

"You're good at photography and et cetera. Just _look _at the huge wall of pics you have in your room. How does a person hoard some many photos?!"

I patted his cheek. "Livvy does. And quit bringing the wall up. The wall is sacred."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. The screen went black and the credits came up. I got up and turned on the lights, then I sat back down on his lap. He moved the lock of hair from the corner of my eye and stuck it behind my ear. I put my hand behind his neck and tapped my fingers. I closed my eyes and leaned in closer. I could sense him moving in, too.

Then the damn doorbell rang. Ugh.

He groaned and I got off of him as he went to go answer. I took a slice of pizza and savored the cheese and garlic in my mouth.

He came back in with Rory. My eyes widened and I swallowed quickly.

"It's Batman!" I said, jumping up. I went over to hug him. "Hi!"

"Hey, Livvybug," he said, grinning. I was _not _used to his deep voice, yet. "I have news for you."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Your scent, _duh._"

"What do I smell like?" I asked, curiously. "Do I smell like pineapples? Or strawberries? Or lemons and rosemary?"

Took that last one from '_Beautiful Creatures_'. I think it's an emo, stereotypical book, but I liked the smell. Don't judge me.

"What's the news? We were in the _middle _of _something._" Benny hinted.

"Jay . . ." Rory trailed off.

"Oh baby Jesus," I said, covering my forehead. "What'd he do _now?_"

Ever since Jay came back, he's been a real troublemaker in the vampiric world. While feeding, getting into major fights with vampires and letting his anger get the best of him, killing them. Real, _hardcore_ vampire shit. The boy comes home with blood on his hands and clothes, his new glowing gold eyes giving me chills. I really hope that cure is found soon. I want my lovable, cool, mortal Jay back, not this murderous, merciless, temperamental immortal that was "supposedly" Jarrett LaGarriese.

"The Council is getting fed up with him," Rory told me. "They said one last murder and he's gonna be put on trial. They're getting testy. _Really _testy. Like Venus without a specific blood type."

"Thanks a lot, RV," I smiled. "I don't know what'd I do without you and your good ears."

"You'd be lost without a smirch of hearing. You'd be deaf."

I laughed. Benji rolled his eyes and let his friend out. The door sounded shut and walked up to me, checking his watch and sighing.

"It's super late. You should get home." he said, sadly.

"Aw," I whined. "But I don't wanna!"

"Go, before Erica and Sarah come to kill you."

"Okay! I'm going!" I said, taking my bag and slipping back on the hoodie. I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, like I wasn't going to see him again.

"Good night."

I went toward the open door, looking back at him. "Dream safe."

I closed the door behind me and jogged down the steps. I turned right on the pathway and looked up at the stars. Dad and I always used to look up at the stars. He told me they were a sign of tranquility and security. He was the best at finding constellations. Wind brushed by my cheek, blowing my hair to the side.

Aw great. There was Queenie waiting for me.

"Where _were _you?!" she demanded. "We were looking for you!"

I held my hands up in defense. "God, calm down! I was at Benji's. Before you say anything, he snuck me out. Don't beat me up!" I crossed my arms and held them in front of my face.

She kept a straight face and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I have to go home anyway. Don't force us to watch '_Monte Carlo_' ever again without you."_  
_

Who knew vampires enjoyed romantic comedies?

"Alright, Ereeeeca," I said, in my bad Spanish accent. "Fly me home, will you?"

"Sure."

She took my hand and launched up into the night sky, without even asking, 'Are you ready?'.

. . .

**_The Next Morning . . ._**

Today was the day. _The _day. The first day of sophomore year. I dunno why I'm so hyped. It's the same old stuff. Same old homework. Same old classes. Same old teachers. Same old bullies, (yeah, some chick on the cheer squad is out to get me, and you know how I forget names a lot . . .).

I dressed confidently. A faded blue jean vest, navy blue Rolling Stones shirt, dark blue jeans, (why so much blue, Livvy?), with multicolored lace-design patches on them and black fringe heeled boots. My left wrist had at least four bracelets, (one brown leather one, two multicolored braided ones, and one hot pink rubber one that said 'Throw Back Thursday') and my right wrist had my charm bracelet of many charms. And of course I had a random purple beanie on my head, with my hair out.

I slid down the railing of the staircase, only to land on my butt when I reached the bottom. I squeaked with slight pain and hobbled up. I sniffed the nice aroma coming from the kitchen and skipped in.

Aunt Mya was making _pancakes. _Pancakes! OMG, was she reading my mind?! Uncle Darren sat in his usual seat, reading the newspaper, (like a typical father on TV), and no surprise Jay wasn't there. He was never at breakfast.

"You're late," Aunt Mya said, coming up to me and hugging me.

"Good morning to you, too," I said, kissing her cheek. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothin' much," Uncle D replied. "Reese came by early. She and Mya stayed up till one, and that was just for _Googlin'._"

"Don't you two just _love _Googling?" I said, sitting next to him and taking a bite out of the perfect pancake on my plate. "I don't even think Reese has a life anymore. Wes has been gone for a while. He barely talks to any of us anymore."

"Chew," Aunt Mya commanded.

I stopped talking with my mouth full and rolled my eyes. I swallowed and continued. "Can I take this to go? I have to drive Ethan and Benny to school."

"You can take an _apple._"

"Why'd you downgrade me to an apple?!"

"Because it's your first day back! In case there's some sorta freak vampire attack, the pancakes in your system'll slow you down! Apples will override them and make you able to run faster."

"Aw phooey!" I said, getting up and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. I breathed on it and rubbed it on my vest. "May I please have the keys, Auntie?"

She took them off the hook and tossed them to me. I caught them and smirked.

"Me, you and the book. That's all tonight. No vampy friends. No geeky friends. No nerdy boyfriend. You need to get your empathy under control, Phoebe."

"Did you just call me _Phoebe?_"

"Yes."

I snorted and hugged her again. "G'day. Later, Uncle D."

"Have a good day, kid." he said, giving me a fingered salute. "Good luck."

"I won't need it!" I called as I was by the front door with my bag already on my shoulder. "I'm myself!"

Laughter filled the kitchen as I left. I chuckled along and unlocked the black Honda Accord in the driveway.

I climbed in the driver's seat, dropped my bag by my ankles and started the engine. I put on my glasses, (for the full driving experience), and put my arm around the head of the passenger's seat. I backed out of the driveway. I kept one hand on the wheel and another holding my apple, eating it, (even though I shouldn't have). It tasted like it had a kick. Hmm . . .

See? I'll make an awful driver.

After ten minutes, at the red light, I turned up the song on the radio. I breezed into the boys' neighborhood and honked the horn when I pulled up in front of Ethan's house. When he came out the house, I screamed:

"Yo, Morgan!"

He shook his head and came up to the car, coming in the backseat, (because he _knows _the passenger seat is saved for Benji).

"Livvy!" he whined when he closed the door. "You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood."

"That's what I was going for. Do you want a ride or not?"

"Yeah, _yeah_."

"Good. So. Did you and Sarah have some one-on-one time together last night? Some Etharah action, huh?" I started to make smooch-sounds and pretended to make out with an imaginary person. "Oh my god, Sarah! Stop! Stop! You're too much!" I continued. "You're making me wanna pee!"

"Livvy!" he whined again.

"What? The deadline is almost up, boy!"

There was a knock on the glass. I rolled down the window.

"It's about time, Sexypants!" I said, unlocking the passenger door.

Benny came in the car, grinning. "It takes a while to get all _this _ready in the morning."

"_Nah_," I denied. "Wake up, clean up, slap on a striped _something_, and eat some food. Not much."

He crossed his arms and turned away from me. "I guess you don't get that good morning kiss."

I gasped, melodramatically. "No! Don't do that to me! I was joking!"

He laughed and stretched over to me, pressing his lips against mine. I unbuckled my seatbelt and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He obviously agreed with my move, doing the same. We would've kept going if Ethan wasn't being a douchebag.

"We have to go!" he insisted. "7:30 means 7:30!"

"Ugh!" I said, buckling my seatbelt again. I put my hands on the wheel and drove off, without anymore sass from the goody two-shoes that is Ethan Morgan.

. . .

When I got to school, I wandered off to find Venus. I searched like . . . the whole friggin' school, and I didn't find her. That's crazy! I just saw her three days ago!

Or _did_ I? What if I imagined her?!

I met up with Rory outside Algebra to talk about it. Hopefully, he'd know where his girlfriend was.

"Hi," I said, pulling him aside.

"Hey." he said, his facial expression confused.

"Have you heard from Vee? I can't find her anywhere."

"Come to think of it, she hasn't called me since . . ." He thought to himself for a minute.

"Yesterday?" I asked, expecting a silly answer.

"Three weeks ago." he answered, calmly and nodding.

My eyes widened. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah. She told me there was something she needed to do. I thought she was going to talk to her mom about something. And I didn't see her since."

"Rory . . . _what?_"

"What?"

"She hasn't been around for three weeks and you haven't told _anyone?_"

"I thought it was girl stuff!"

I shook my head and covered my eyes. "What if she went missing?" A stupid idea popped into my head. "What if she got abducted by space aliens?!"

"And she's on the mothership right as we speak . . ."

. . .

After class, I went to locker, _super_ worried about Venus. I was turning into Aunt Mya. I was thinking of putting up wanted posters of Venus, but then I remembered she can't show up on camera. I banged my head against the door and moaned because it hurt. I closed the door and jumped up when I saw Jay.

Vampire Jay had darker hair, spiked up and tinted with light brown at the ends. And he looked flawlessly hot. Omigod. He gave me a fanged smile and crossed his arms.

Was he about to eat me?

"Hey, Cuz." he said, smoothly. Somehow vampirism affected his voice. "Anything new happen?"

"Nope." I lied, popping my 'p'.

"Liar. Not only are you a terrible liar, but remember my little _gift_."

I huffed and furrowed my eyebrows. "You caught me, Jay-Jay."

"Worried about your little friend?" he asked with a snide smile.

"What do you know about what happened to Venus?"

"I don't. Just calm your tits and focus on _passing _this year."

I hated it when Jay said 'Calm your tits'.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me? Did you have your daily meal?" I asked.

I just noticed there was caked blood in the corner of his smile. "And she was _delicious_."

I shook my head and sighed, walking up the hall. "I wish you were human again."

He sped up and walked in front of me. "Liv, you don't get it. If it weren't for Rory, you'd be just like me. A total badass. You could've done the things I could do. The strength is amazing, the speed is incredible, the agility is amazing, the senses are freak-tastic and-"

"The lust is _annoying_." I interrupted. "If you get close enough to me, you'll _kill_ for my blood."

"You're only looking on the negative sides. Positivity, my dear Avalon. So what I have new urges?"

"_Problems_." I corrected. "Jay, you have a problem. This blood-rush is getting to your head. You're different."

"Once again, Livvy. You wouldn't be saying that if you were a vampire. You'd be just like me."

I got quiet and shut my mouth, afraid I'd make Jay snap and want to murder me. "Alright. I surrender."

"Okay, then. Now I have to deal with my other issue. Anastasia and the stupid Vampire Council."

"How _is _it in there?"

"Dark and gloomy. Like the Volturi lair but more old-fashioned."

"So I hear." I said, smirking and coming into the next hall. "So . . . what does blood taste like?"

"Tuh," Jay said, shrugging. "It just tastes good. Sweet and luscious, like the apples from my old backyard."

"Mmm," I said, remembering the sweet taste. They tasted like ambrosia. I heard ambrosia is sweet, but who the hell knows what it tastes like?

"You wanna know where I went after I left?" he suddenly asked.

"Where?"

"Mexico."

I stopped him before we entered the next hall. "You ran from Canada to _Mexico?_"

"Correction. I _flew _from Canada to Mexico."

"What did you do in Mexico?"

"Hung out with some vampires. Who knew vampires would be hanging out in the sun? They have really old tribes down there. Like super ancient. Like the Aztecs. Some of them were vampires. It's crazy."

"You hung out with old-as-hell, literally, Aztec vampires in Mexico?"

"Yup."

"You're a strange kid."

"What does that make you? Mother Theresa?" I gave him a look that made him smile. "What?"

I shook my head and stopped in the next hall. The gang was all there, minus Queenie and the leader. Jay put his hands in his pockets and walked over to Sarah. I shook my head again and walked over to join them.

Something tells me, (just a hunch), that danger was gonna start-up all over again.

* * *

_**First chap, what'd you guys think? Too fast, too slow? I just hope y'all liked it. Just like I promised. Wednesday. Second chapter later today? Maybe I'll do a certain date that I'll post? **_

**_Anyhow_**_** . . . SouthernMortal is beaming out! PEACE!**_


	2. Man, What's With This Kid?

_**A/N: Long chap, for good purposes? I suppose so. :P Next chap up on Friday!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Redpandatails12, Vee's okay. All I'm gonna say. **_

_**Guest, (Guest, duh!), Of course some Benji and Liv action! What kind of monster would I be if I didn't?!**_

_**Rex Tom, (Guest), I'm sorry for your sad breakup, and I'm happy for your makeup, but what does this have to do with the story? At all? I don't mean to be rude or anything, though. But what? Sorry.**_

_**Bethan Forever, Hey! At first even I couldn't get his voice through my system! I was like, "WHO IS THAT?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RV?!", but then I got it through my head. Yup. Once you go vamp, you never go back. And THANK YOU! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks she was a total spazz when she got turned! Chill it down a bit, chick. Golly gee. And I'm gonna drop some hints every now and then in the chapters. A little mystery doesn't kill anyone, right?**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Livvy - "SouthernMortal owns nothing My Babysitter's a Vampire-related, just the OCs." *Pause* "Man! Was I super annoying in this chapter or what?! Stupid truth apple."**_

* * *

I don't know how this happened. Nor do I know how I got involved, or how Jay got involved. But we were always involved in these sort of things. All shit supernatural? We were there. All things vampy? We were there. Anything just name it.

But when I'm hearing about little innocent Ethie-Wethie killing vampires and such, I don't know _where _I stand. I mean, this kid couldn't hurt a weed. Not even with weed-killer. Like, _how_ was he capable of murdering vampires? This does not compute.

I could practically sense all the tension and awkwardness in the air as all five of us stood in the hallway, with no sign of Ethan, there was something wrong. Dude was always here. Like . . . duh, he's the leader. Without him, who's gonna lead our little rag-tag gang? Rory? That'll be _swell. _

Did I use sarcasm right?

But no offence to him! Heck, I love that boy 'til the day he dies. I mean . . . _lives? _Screw vampire puns . . . at some times.

"Where's E?" Jay asked.

The impatience and desires coming from him was giving me a major headache. It's like all my brain was getting twisted and squeezed and my eyes were burning. And I didn't know what the hell empathy had to do with my _eyes_. How did Mom go through with this?!

I felt my body slid to the side for a second, but I regained my balance as I leaned against a locker. "Yeah . . . where is he?"

"Are you okay?" Benny asked me, coming closer.

My stomach became uneasy. "Uh, _no_ . . . I feel like I'm about to pass out. Jay, control your damn bloodlust, please? You're making me woozy."

"_What?_" Jay asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm looking for him, too. The Council wants us to 'Bring him to justice', whatever that means." Rory said, shrugging.

"I _love_ Justice," I said, clasping my hands together and brightening my mood. "I might be too old for it, but there are some nice clothes there and they have the _cutest _accessories. Can we go after-"

"_Can_ it, Phoebe." Jay sassed.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone was calling me Phoebe now? Don't abuse the awesome power of Charmed, people.

"It's true," A voice said. "There _was _a green mist. I saw it."

"_Guys_ . . ." I said, getting scared. "I think I'm hearing those voices again. It's either that lady with the cat issues or the nurse with the sex abuse."

"That's Ethan," Jay assured me. "But I don't see him."

I sighed with relief. "I'm right here!" he shouted, frightening me again.

"Knock it out, dude!" I shouted back. "Are you _trying_ to make my brain implode?!"

"Wow," Benji said, astonished.

"What?"

"Do you know what this means? I've perfected the invisibility spell without even trying!" His excitement fell to calmness. "Or he's in that locker."

"Hmm," I said, crossing my arms and eyeing it. I braced myself and kicked it hard. I jumped up and held my boot, biting my lip hard. "Why'd I do that?!"

"That's what I'm wondering, dumbass." Jay said, shaking his head as he spoke to me.

"Ow!" the voice of Ethan said. "Yes, I'm in the locker!"

"Well then . . ." I said, backing up a few feet.

"If the vamps come for me here at school, at least I've got backup."

"You can count on me!" Rory said, his expression so cheerful it was literally giving me a _skull_-ache. He banged his fist against the locker.

"Ow!"

"After I bring you to justice. Do you know if that's around here?"

"It's like . . . twenty blocks away, at the mall . . . second floor, fifth store." I answered, smiling. "Oh wait . . ."

"I need time to prove I'm innocent, but the halls are full of fangs." E said.

"Perfect time to use my new powers." I said, nodding and creating magenta balls of energy in my palms. "If I can get a better aim, though . . . I _suck_ at aiming." I closed my hands and put them on my hips.

I found something stuck on my mouth. I felt it. Duct tape. My natural enemy.

Jay blew the _smoking _duct tape roll in his hands and nodded with satisfaction. "Go on. No more annoying commentary."

"Those aren't _real_ fangs," Sarah explained. "It's Dusk at WC High, in honor of Erica's new pet movie star."

"Yes! Finally R Pattz got my email and agreed to come to town!" I said through the duct tape.

"Do you ever shut up?! Where's the off button?!" Jay asked.

"It's in a secret place." I said in a more hushed tone. "Give me a lollipop, then I'll shut up."

He rolled his eyes and ran off. I should've told him a cherry one. He's gonna bring me a raspberry one. I love raspberries, but not raspberry lollipops.

"Gotta go." Sarah said, taking hold of the duct tape on my mouth. She yanked it off. I screamed as I cupped my hands over my mouth. "Just sit tight and don't let the vampires bite."

"Same to you," Ethan's voice said. "And remember: Bite your tongue, not their face!"

She nodded and ran off down the hall. Was she following Jay? I hope she smacks the fuck outta him.

"Yeah, I gotta go, too." Rory said. "I need to go to Justice. Thanks Livvy for the directions."

"Buy me a sweater!" I called as he ran off, too. I rubbed my lips. "I'm pretty sure there's some of my flesh on that tape. And blood. I hope the vampires enjoy _that_."

I leaned against the locker as my headache finally died down. I exhaled and rubbed the sides of my head with my fingertips.

"Okay, so Locker Boy . . ." Benji said, talking to the locker and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "We get beat up all day because they blame you . . . and the you blamed the green mist . . . And I bet the mist blames the unicorns."

If vampires are afraid of hitting girls, they're _complete _wussies.

"Then they blame the elves, then they blame Rebecca Black for getting that damn song in their heads-" I added, actually serious about it because unicorns were flippin' awesome.

"Livvy," Ethan told me. "Stop getting deep in thought. And the mist was _real, _Benny. Almost alive. And it had a smell. It smelt like . . . evil."

"Evil has a scent? Since when?" I questioned. "So what do the _twins_ smell like?"

Jay's right. I need to shut up. Probably an effect of the apple I had this morning. Apples get my excited. Wait a minute . . . Aunt Mya made that truth potion into the apple, didn't she?! No wonder I can't shut up!

"Evil? Okay, now I'm intrigued." Benny said.

"Don't be a creep." I sang. "So like what do we do? Sit here as vampire bait or figure this shit out? I need to go home and rest my head. Auntie M's expecting me home. I need to train these powers before something gets out of control."

"You're acting like you're some kind of skilled assassin or something. Nobody nicknamed Peaches can hurt anyone."

I shrugged it off and raised my hand in the air, stretching. "Where do we do this? And why do I have the feeling it has to do with me losing my sense of smell?"

_Bad joke, Livvy, bad joke._

I might not have an off switch, but does my brain have one?

"Just get him out and follow me," Benny told me, gesturing to the locker. "Why so chatty today?"

"Truth potion plus apple. Aunt Mya's way as a sick joke to get revenge for a bunch of times I disobeyed her." I said, concentrating. I had learned how to use the intangibility spell without saying it, so I dipped my hands in and pulled Ethan out.

He sighed with relief. "Thanks."

"Okay. So now, I think I need to get my nose plugs?"

"Man up." my boyfriend sassed.

"I _told_ you I'm a woman!"

. . .

I shuddered and said, "I wish Vee was here. I need some _girl_ time."

True. I've been hanging out with the guys so damn much for the past eight months. Every time I'd sneak away to hang with Queenie and Vee, they'd reel me back in.

"Then you can sit out." Benji said, eyeing the chair in the corner.

"Yay!" I said, getting up and sitting on that chair. I pulled out my phone and called Aunt Mya.

"Hello?" she answered. "Livvy? What's wrong?"

"Why'd you cover that apple in truth elixir?" I asked, covering my forehead. "I can't shut up. I want to . . . but I can't!"

"I did . . . _no _such thing."

"Terrible lying runs in the family."

"You need to learn a lesson. It lasts a day. And come and get your ass home."

"I have to help Ethan with his vampire problem. _Apparently_, he's a vampire slayer."

"No I'm not!" he whined. I shushed him.

"Then get home when you're done." Aunt Mya insisted. "I'm sensing some darkness. You and Jay are safer at home. I-"

"Bye. Love you." I said, cutting her off. I hung up. "Phew." I walked over to the boys. "Any luck?"

"Black magic." Benny concluded for me.

"Of course," I said, nodding slowly. Like _I _understood the difference between black magic and white magic. Tuh. "Fill me in on the plan later, will you? I need to get home."

I shrugged as the three of us high-fived. I was lost . . . as usual. But hey, high-fives are high-fives. I smelt my hand and gagged.

"_What _is this _stench?_" I asked, my nose scrunched up. "It's revolting. Did you spill some of that on your hands?"

"I just scratched my butt." Benji said, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Aw, _dude_." Ethan groaned.

I sighed and shook my head. "You're so lucky I love you. _And_ that I live with Jay, now, so I'm used to boyish behavior. And that you have a _really _cute butt." My eyes widened. _Damn_ that truth apple!

He smirked with quirkiness. "You look at my butt?"

"You _look_ at his_ butt?_" Ethan asked, still disgusted.

"And I just _smelt _your butt." I said, covering my embarrassment with a smile. "Um . . . yeah I have to go home! Later guys!"

I grabbed my bag and ran out the house. I shook my head and kept walking to my house.

Yeah, _I _was the _real_ creep.

. . .

"What am I feeling?" Uncle Darren asked me.

I rubbed my hands against my temples, (now that my hands were _clean_), and I focused on Uncle Darren. It felt like there was this thing in my head that was tapping into his nervous system. But there was this shock vibrating in my brain. I tried not to give into it, but it's _hard_.

"I-I can't do it," I said, letting my hands down. "It's like there's a block."

"Livvy," Aunt Mya said, putting her hand on my elbow. "You can't just give up."

"Well," I stressed for a while. "It's not like Mom's here to teach me. No one in the family that's _alive _has the power."

Aunt Mya rolled her eyes. She took my hand and dragged me upstairs, then down the hall. She took out a funny-looking key and unlocked the room at the end of the hall. I gasped and paused.

"No . . . way." I said, covering my mouth. "You _finally _trust me!"

Aunt Mya fake-gasped and said, "No." She went up to the old pedestal and opened the huge, dusty book. "But you need to focus more. And this more has done _wonders_ for our family."

"Wait. You mean we've lived in the same house for like . . . a hundred years or something?"

"Yup."

"_Cool!_" I said, jumping by her side. "Are there like secret doors and such? Is it haunted? Does Grammie haunt the house?"

"I need to block those damn mystery shows on the DVR."

I pouted and put on my glasses, which were hanging from my neckline. I looked through the pages. Old spells, potion recipes, and a whole bunch of other stuff that was in Latin. I smirked.

"This is awesome." I concluded. "So . . . I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why isn't your last name Haven?"

She nodded and looked up at the colorful skylight. "When Ava and I were born, Mom decided we didn't have to keep the family name. Hence why our maiden names are Jensen, and my last name is now LaGarriese."

"_Again._" I said, excitedly.

She rolled her eyes again. "Yes, _again._"

"What's this spell?" I asked, pointing at one.

Her expression brightened. Thank Christ these "mood-aches" ceased. "_Exactly _the spell we need. Repeat after me."

"_Ooh_, it's in English." I said.

"_Ancestors, ancestors we call upon thee, to release a spirit and let it free,_

_Of the power of the first, Arella Haven, down to the last, Savannah Haven,  
_

_And we bring forth a soul which God has taken._" we spoke together.

As we joined hands and stood in front of each other, a lavender sparkle appeared and started to form a figure. Somehow, wind came in the room.

"_Aviva._" Aunt Mya said.

My eyes widened. "Mom?" I asked.

But I should've been surprised. If I mentioned her, why wouldn't this spell have to do with her? But why would Aunt Mya bend the rules of life for me? She's _totally_ against that sort of stuff.

The impact must've blown me away into a table. I opened my eyes and saw Aunt Mya across the room, her face fulled with amazement. She was looking at the figure facing her.

Long, curly, light caramel hair.

It turned to me. I gasped. It was true. Mom. Mom was in my presence right now!

Her big, sapphire-blue eyes widened as she saw me. She ran over to me and hugged me. Her tears fell on my cheeks, on my shoulders. I assumed my tears were on her clothes, too.

I don't know where she _got _the clothes from, though.

"Livvy?" she asked. "Livvy, is it really you?"

I nodded and smiled. "Of course it's me." I buried my face in her hair. "Oh my god."

Aunt Mya walked over, clapping. "It worked." She beamed a smile. "Ava."

Mom faced her. "Oh my Mya." she said, raising her arms and wrapping them around her sister next.

Jay rushed in the room, panting. He came up to me and laid his hand on my shoulder. He caught his breath and looked up, his eyes bugging out of their sockets. He whistled.

"Aunt Ava," he said, smirking. "You look _good _for a dead chick."

She shook her head. "_Thank you, _Jay."

"Why's she here and not up _there?_" he asked, pointing at the ceiling.

"Resurrection spell." I answered. "So, why'd you storm in?"

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"_Outside?_"

"Just c'mon," He shoved me out the room and down the stairs. Then, we were outside the front door.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting on the ledge of the porch.

"They're coming for me." he answered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"_Who?_"

"The Vamp Council. They're putting me on a last-minute trial and I have _no_ way out of it."

"_Why_ does this concern me?"

"Because if Mom knew, she'd bug out and go to kill the entire council, then every vampire loyal to them on Earth would be after her . . ."

"Oh. _Right_."

"You need to hide me."

"How do I hide you? You're like almost seven feet tall!"

"Six foot seven!"

"So? Same thing!"

"Dude, do me this solid, then I'll pay you back. Swear. Cross my undead heart."

I sighed. "I _really _need to get back to practice."

"Livvy, please! Before it's . . ."

A swoosh of wind followed his last sentence. A tall, masculine figure approached his with dark, curly hair and pale eyes. His eyes became gold when he saw Jay.

"Too late." Jay finished.

"Jay," he said, his voice struggling to remain calm. "It's nothing personal."

Jay grabbed me and held me in front of him for defensive. "I'm a newborn, cut me some slack! I have cravings and needs! It ain't my fault if someone just happens to be in the area!"

"Stop fighting us and come. This is the last time we're asking nicely."

"I'm _so _not in this." I said, pulling his hand off my shoulder. "I'll be inside, grabbing a mug of hot chocolate, without further interruption."

"They need you, too, Avalon."

"Aw, crap!" I said, whipping my head around to face Jay. "Why'd you drag me into this?!"

"You're my witness." Jay told me.

"What? I wasn't even there!"

"Both of you," Vampire Guy said. "_Now_."

I shot a glare. "Over my dead body."

He hissed at me. "That could be arranged."

I looked down at my boots. "_Not_ my best comeback."

Vampire Guy flew off, leading the way. Jay groaned and held me close to him, following.

. . .

I stood by Jay the whole time.

How'd I get involved in Jay's trial? Still no idea.

How'd I get out of it? I was still in the process.

Vampire Guy, (whose name I learned was Sean), pushed open these double doors, letting us into the candlelit room with the spooky setting and four people seated at a long, wooden table. Three dudes, one little girl. Total Twilight moment.

I ran up to Sarah and hugged her, because I was flipping scared out of my MIND.

"Livvy?!" she asked. "Why're _you_ here?!"

"Ask Jay." I spat.

"Not my fault." he said.

"Silence!" the little girl commanded. "It's about time they got here."

"What were you gonna do?" I teased. "Send your friend Dracula to come track us down?"

She hissed at me, her florescent gold eyes sinking into my eyes. "Quiet, Mortal!"

I crossed my arms and scooted away from Sarah and Jay. Vampire business was vampire business. A spellcaster like me should've get involved. Especially with my loose mouth from the truth apple.

"Aight," Jay said, holding his hands up. "Why're we here?"

"Don't you know of your crimes?" she asked.

"Remind me, sweetheart."

"You've betrayed your kind. _Killed_ your kind."

He murmured something and rolled his eyes. "Alright, I don't have _clean _hands, but you can't blame me. I'm a frozen-at-fifteen, hungry, newborn, full vampire boy. I need blood to keep me happy and pumping. I rest my case."

I slapped my forehead. We're doomed.

"What about her? She's just as guilty as you."

"What?!" I hissed. "I'm not even a vampire!"

"But you were _turned_-"

"I was _saved_ at the last minute! I have the strength of Spongebob Squarepants, the speed of a lamb and the attention span of a kitten! Do you _really _wanna go there?!"

"It's _so_ true." Sarah said, agreeing with me.

"Do _not _cut me off." the girl ordered. "You were turned by your cousin, Wesley. You've found a way to cover up your nature and you've helped Jay with his crimes. Then, as newborn vampires, you've taken the liberty to guard and serve Ethan."

"If I'm a vampire, how come I can't squish you into a million pieces right now?" I sassed, crossing my arms again. "You have no proof I'm a vampire. Jay's the one who's a vampire, not me! Get that into your damn skull, princess!"

She growled and was about to jump out of her seat, but the others calmed her down. I couldn't feel her mood. Weird.

"Point is, we've done nothing wrong," Sarah said, cross-armed, too.

I sighed with relief as Queenie came in the room with the guy who plays Jakeward in Dusk. I put my hands on my hips and stepped back, to let her do the talking.

"Oh, give her a break!" she said. "So she doesn't come to meetings! She's never been much of a joiner. She even quit the Dusk fanclub when _I _was president."

I gasped. "I guess that's why _I'm_ VP now."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Your best friend did that?! No way!" Jakeward said, (I'm calling him that until I can remember his name).

"Sorry, sweetie, but it's true. Now pipe down before you get eaten." she told him.

Aww. Aren't they cute together?

"Sarah's always done her own thing and sometimes she's not _any _fun, but she's my friend. She's one of us now, and she's no threat to us. Jay's always half drunk when he does things, so cut him some slack. And Livvy's too naïve to do anything to harm anyone. She's like a little bunny. Clueless and fluffy." she continued, heaving up one of my curls.

"Aw, Queenie!" I said, holding my chest. "You _do _love me!"

"Shut up."

"I am _not _always half drunk." Jay testified.

"_Yeah_ you are."

"Sarah may not be," the little miss spoke up. "And Jay might be let go."

"Yes! Victory!" he shouted, pumping his fists in the air. "Sweet, _sweet _victory!"

I shook my head. "What about _me? _The fluffy bunny."

"You and your little stake-wielding friends are."

"Ahem. Might I say something to protest?"

Jay slapped his hand on my mouth and held up a cherry lollipop. I squealed and accepted it. I popped it in my mouth and sucked on it. I love candy.

"Go on, Anastasia." he said. "She'll shut up."

I nodded. "Mhmm."

She stood up and paced around the table. "Deliver them to us as a sign of loyalty. Or, if you rather side with them, you can accept our punishment on their behalf. But we _will_ have blood. Yours, or theirs."

"So bring it, princess, 'cuz I've been itching for a fight all day." Sarah sassed. She hissed at her.

"It's about to get hot up in here!" I said, fanning my nose. "Because it's bite night, bitches!"

Jay shoved the lollipop back in my mouth. "Quiet." he whispered.

"Let them go!" A voice said.

I turned my head, slowly, for dramatic effect. You know who? 'Ma homeboys.

"Yay!" I said, clapping. "Some ass is about to get kicked!"

"I'm the one you want!" Ethan said.

"What are you doing? I've got this! Why are you here?" Sarah queried.

"We're here to protect you."

"Well, _I'm _here to protect you."

"Well, we're protecting you, too." Benji said. "And you, Peaches."

Jay gagged while I smirked. Yeah, bums. My BF's a wizard. A mediocre wizard, but still a wizard. That counts right?

"Look, I didn't touch your friends. They were attacked by a spell called 'The Breath of Death'." Ethan explained.

Suddenly shudders were sent down my spine. What was it about that spell that made me nervous? Was it just a nervous reaction?

"Scary right? But what matters is we can stop it."

It sounds scary. It _rhymes_. Note my sarcasm.

"True! They made me go in a jar!" Rory pitched in.

I rolled my eyes and cringed. Pee in a jar was familiar. That's just nasty.

"Wow. A girl can miss _a lot._" I said, putting my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "Meetings, spells . . . _vampire pee_."

"Quiet!" Anastasia ordered.

I huffed and put my hands on my head, backing up. If I spent another minute in a room with this little girl, I was gonna use all of my powers to make sure she dies. No. Questions. Asked. As soon as I can use psionic inundation right. It always backfires. _Always. _

"Maybe we owe these boys a chance to prove their innocence."

"What do I like? A giant pe-"

Jay cupped his hand over my mouth, again. "God knows why Mom gave you that damn truth apple."

I shrugged and nodded.

"That's very reasonable," Ethan said, putting his stake to the side. "Thank you."

"I move the mortals to be devoured now." My smile dropped. "And take care of Jay." She walked to her seat and sat down.

"That is a _fuck-load _of shit, sister!" I protested. "What gives?!"

"You can't do that!", and, "That's _so _not fair!", were other responses.

"That doesn't prove our innocence at all!" E said, yanking out his stake again.

"If the attacks continue after you were gone, then I guess you were innocent. Seems fair enough." she said, shrugging, like it was nothing.

Sending four teenagers to death. Real fair. I'm _not _dying a virgin.

"I totally disagree with that assessment!" Benny said, holding up a watergun.

"Ditto!" I said, rushing toward the table and slamming my hands on it. "If you can even _think _of killing me, think again! I_ will _make sure you won't hear the end of me! Even in the afterlife, I'm coming back just to haunt your, scummy, grumpy, pasty, old-ass, fanged asses! Seriously, you need some lotion!"

Yeah . . . I had _no idea_ how to do that. But trash-talk is my specialty.

"I guess I go my orientation after all," Sarah said. "You taught me when to control myself . . . and when not to." She was about to rush at them.

"Sarah wait," Jay said, holding her back. "You call yourself, 'the great and all-powerful Council'? When a _kid_ is your leader?"

"Yeah, don't you have to take a vote?" Ethan asked.

"I agree. Show of hands." Anastasia said, raising her hand.

Two of the dudes raised their hands, but number three started shaking. His eyeballs were a light green and some mist lingered around his opened mouth. He turned towards that sassy kid and threw his arms on her. She tried to push him back in defensive.

"Get him off me!" she shouted.

"Gee! Who needs help _now!_" I said, angrily. I realized I was all too close and I backed up. No way was _I_ getting possessed.

Ethan appeared in front of me with a tin can and held it in front of the vampire. He looked at it and jumped over the table, like he was a dog following a bone. He was moving too fast for poor Ethan, causing him to fall on the carpet and spilled the jar's contents on it with him.

The vapor came out the vampire and crept up into Ethan. The smell was burning my nose and I shook my head.

"Is that bad?" I asked, curious.

"Yup," my boyfriend answered. "And _gross._"

Sarah rushed over towards Ethan and kneeled next to him. "Ethan, are you okay?!" she asked.

Aw! Love is in the air!

He sat up and his hands stuck to her throat. And _then_ the chaos started.

"Destroy him! We command it!" Anastasia said.

"Oh, for the love of Ray J! Shut up!" I said, shaking my head. "Your voice is irritating! God, you're giving me a bigger headache than I would have than listening to a Rihanna song!"

"Where's the witch bottle?" Benji asked, searching the floor like a hobo.

"What do we do?" Jay asked, leaning close behind me.

"I _barely_ know what's going on." I said, laughing.

I faced the boys, biting my lip.

"Hey, the jar needs something. You mind, Jay?" Benny asked my cousin.

"Wha-"

He yanked some of Jay's hair, making him scream slightly and pushed it in the can.

_Very_ confused.

He took my hand and we went over to the ground, near Ethan. He started saying a spell, which I was lucky I knew. The suction spell. Duh. Totally a beginner's chant. With my hands cupped on the jar, he pointed it at E's mouth. The mist went from his body to the jar. Once it was _all _in there, we shut the lid on it. I sighed with relief and shook my head.

"Gotcha!" he said, holding up the jar, tilting it back and forth a bit. "Anti-vampire mist, anyone?"

"Still mad at me for defending the mortals who just saved your life?" Sarah asked the Council.

"_Mhmm_." I said, snapping and grinning.

I twirled my locket around. I shuddered when my hand pressed against the heart-

_It was dark, and smokey. I think it was on fire. I saw smoke, but no fire. I coughed and fanned my nose. I saw a wall break down in the room. Three young women entered the room, all coughing. One of them looked like Grammie. Two had curly brown hair, and one had curly blonde hair. They were dressed old-fashion-like, so I assumed it was a different time in history._

_"This way!" Grandma said, pointing at the next door. "That should be the exit!"_

_"He's coming!" the blonde woman shouted. _

_A beam of purple light shot into the room, knocking down a column. The blonde woman cupped her hands together and made a gold ball of light in her palms. She threw it with her right hand through the door. Another wall fell down, letting flames into the room. _

The next thing I knew, I was outside the building, free of Anastasia's yapping. What did _this _mean now? I _knew_ I wasn't born in that time period.

. . .

I yawned as my elbow rested on the dusty pedestal. Mom crossed her arms and looked down at me. She got in my face and narrowed her eyes at her nose, making that weird face I loved. I giggled and did it with her. We laughed together.

"You won't last for long, will you?" I asked.

"No. About a week." she answered.

"Well," I said, leaning up. "I'll have to cherish you for about a week, then."

She smiled and poked at my stomach. "Honeysuckle, I wanna tell you something."

"Tell me."

"It's a secret."

"Okay."

She leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I love you."

I laughed and shook my head. "I love you, too, Mom."

"Say the name you used to call me."

"Mommy?"

"Nope."

I sighed and said, "_Mummacita_. A mix of 'Mum', 'Mamma', and 'Mamacita'." She smiled and patted my head. I groaned. "I have to get back to studying!"

She rolled my eyes. "I _never _thought that would come out of my daughter's mouth."

There was a knock at the door. The creaked open. Benny came strolling in, but his eyes widened when he saw Mom. He looked at me, then back at her, then back at me again.

"B-but-but isn't she-"

"Dead?" she asked. "Why yes. I am. Am I still sexy?"

**(Those of you readers from MBP know what I'm talking about ;D) **

His face grew pale. "Heh, heh. Hey."

"Hi, Benny." Mom said, waving. "It's great to _finally _meet you. You know . . . when I'm not answering your questions through a box."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You two are gonna get along fine. _Just _fine." I said.

Mom backed up into the hallway. "I'll give you two some time." she whispered. She shut the door on her way out.

I faced him. He cleared his throat.

"Your mom is _actually_ less judgmental than I thought." he said. "To think she'd bug out because her daughter was dating a geek."

"She doesn't bug out because _she _was a geek." I said, shrugging. "_Major_ geek. Collected comics, read books, snorted when she laughed, hung out with the AV Club. The works. It was just that in senior year she stepped up her game."

"Wow." He shook his head. "That's . . . _something._"

I laughed. "I know. So, what brings you to my house at almost ten o' clock?"

"Aren't you my study buddy?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Huh?"

"Just go with it."

He leaned closer. I stopped him. I grabbed the pin in my hair and went out into the hallway.

"It is . . . Ten. 'O. Clock!" I announced. "You have five minutes, precisely! And then I want to hear a pin . . . _drop!_" I did my best Victor impression and dropped the back bobby pin.

"Shut up!" Jay shouted.

I went back into the room and hugged Benny.

"You stopped me for _that?_" he asked.

"It's _necessary_." I said.

I pressed my lips against his and moved my hands through his hair. He pushed further into the kiss, making the sharp spark happen. I grabbed the wall and wrapped my left arm around his waist. Tugging onto my 'Kicking It Old School' tank top, I knew he was about to pull us both down.

* * *

_**Phew. That's a check off my list. **_

_**SouthernMortal . . . goes bye-bye! ; )**_


	3. The Spanish Supermodel Sub

_**A/N: Next update will be on Tuesday, or should I keep updating on Friday? Oh! And you guys, please check out Adventures of a Teenage Demon by TwistedTelepath, the sequel to her MBaV story, Tales from a Teenage Demon. To me, the most addicting fic I've read. **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**ilovemesomebenny, First, BEST PEN NAME EVER. ;D Second, ROFL. So funny! Thanks! And maybe some sexy time . . . **_

_**Bethan Forever, Maybe, maybe. And like I said before, maybe, mhmm. And Jay is a piece of work. :D And Ava's back for a while, yes. AND THAT'S HIS NAME? Ohhhh . . . . :D**_

_**MsWildfire97, Classic Victor. :3 And thanks! SIBUNA!**_

_**Melinda, (Guest), ROFL! And yup. She'll say, "Wooo. I'm the ghost of the chick you murdered. Do you have chocolate? When you're dead, you lose a lot of weight." And I guess we'll find out the real reason why Aunt Mya did that. ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Jay - "It's too early to wake up Livvy. So, I'm doing the disclaimer. SouthernMortal owns nothing. My Babysitter's a Vampire belongs to Teletoon. I, however, am single, ladies!"**_

_**Livvy - "JAY!"**_

_**Jay - "Gotta go!"**_

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I wasn't expecting to find an old woman in the house.

But hey, it's _my_ family, so I should expect the unusual and uncanny _all_ the time.

**_*Flashback* _**

_I walked out of the bathroom, half-asleep. I dragged in the hallway, not looking where I was going. My forehead banged against a wall. I opened my eyes and looked around, awkwardly. _

_"Livvy," Aunt Mya called. "Come here!" _

_I groaned and dragged my body in the room. "Hello, Aunt Mya. Mother." My face turned pale when I saw a frightened old woman sitting on a chair. "Good morning, Ma'am?"_

_"This is your first step to becoming an empath." Mom said, clasping her hands together. "Try to tap into this woman's mind to heal her emotional past. It's called empathetic healing."_

_My jaw dropped. "Is that a trick question?" I asked her._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I still have to help that lady out when I get home. I had my hands in the pockets of my blue skinny jeans. I was dressed very nicely today.

A little help from your girlfriends could never kill you.

I wore a black, cropped shirt with a faded blue, cropped, jean jacket with little spikes, studs and chains on the shoulders, (just like I like it). With my mirrored aviator sunglasses above my forehead, dangling black detailed earrings, set of black bracelets and black, high-heeled, laced-up boots, I felt a little punk rather than Livvy.

But hey, I'm _always _Livvy.

I still couldn't get a hold of Venus, which was really disappointing. I could only wonder where she went or disappeared to.

I pushed open the door of History class, but I couldn't believe the sight. No girls. No Mr. G. Just a glass skull on the desk, dozens of boys and a supermodel-like teacher.

Seriously. It was like she was from Brazil.

I blinked in disbelief and took another step. She turned her head at me and raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" she asked, in a foreign accent.

Dammit! She _must _be a Brazilian model!

"Hello," I said, smirking. "Um . . . so many questions. Okay. What's up with the class?"

"I am the teacher for today. And in here, there are no maidens allowed."

I raised my eyebrows. "_What?_"

"No maidens allowed."

I backed out of class and shut the door. I gave a long sigh and peeked through the door's window.

Look at them. _Drooling_ over that woman. Their _tiny_, teenage minds are drooling, too. And right now, there's a party in each of their jeans . . .

And to think my own _boyfriend_ was hypnotized by her!

I decided to come back later and try again, like I did in every video game I've ever played. And I would comeback as a warrior, to destroy her with my intense stares and rude, potty mouth.

I walked down the hall to see Jay, surrounded by other students, laughing. I walked over to see what was with all the ruckus.

"Hey," I said, waving.

They laughed at me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

Was my voice acting weird? It happens with my monthly cycle. Some girls puke. Some girls get moody. Me? Mother Nature gave me the side effects of strange vocals and making me "windy", for say.

Not attractive, Mama Earth. Not attractive.

The students scattered when when Jay put his phone away, but they kept bawling of laughter. I pointed my finger to his chest.

"_What_ did you do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little sharing," he said, smiling. "Remember that video you posted back in November of me practicing bad pickup lines? I got my revenge."

He pulled out his cell and opened a video that was titled, "Love You Like A Love Song"

"That Selena Gomez song?" I asked, shaking my head. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Shush." he said, playing it.

I was standing in my dresser mirror, in my pajamas and sunglasses on in the video. I had a hairbrush in my hand and I was bopping my head to the beat of the instrumental in the background. Then I started wording the song, not singing.

_"I-I love you like a love song, Ben-ny!" _I said, spinning around and saying, "Oh, oh!", afterward. _"I-I love you like a love song, Ben-ny! Oh, oh! I-I love you like a love! Song! Ben-nay! And I just keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat!" _

I stared at Jay and hit him. He just laughed and showed me the rest.

I started rolling around on the floor of my bedroom and screaming:

_"NO ONE COMPARES, YOU STAND ALONE! TO EVERY RECORD I OWN!_ _MUSIC TO 'MA HEART, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE . . . A SONG THAT GOES ON AND ON!_"

And at the end of the video, I was cheering like a was the audience and staring in the mirror.

_"Thank you! Thank you! AH, LIVVY WE LOVE YOU! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO PRETTY! AH!_" I laughed to myself in the video. "_That one was for my lovable boyfriend, Benny! WOO!_"

My cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. I bit my lip and faced Jay. I put my hands like they were wrapped around his neck.

"I'm. Gonna. _KILL _YOU!" I shouted, lunging for him.

He snickered and pushed me away. "No, no, no. Unless you want this to go on _YouTube_."

"How much dirt do you _have _on me?!" I demanded.

"Nine videos, three recordings and fifteen _diary _entries."

I groaned. "You _know _I haven't wrote in my diary since I was ten!"

"Duh. Um, lemme see. Ahem." He clasped his hands together on the side of his face and fluttered his eyes. "Dear diary, I had a dream I was a beautiful princess with long, luscious hair and purple eyes! And then my prince came on a white stallion and swept me off my feet, bringing me to his sugar castle! Then, we ate it, got fat and died! The end!"

I stomped on his foot and tried to keep myself from strangling him. Lucky for him, I can't strangle a vampire.

"Don't even think about doing anything with all of that!" I said, walking back to History. "This is _war!_"

"Bring it, Wren!"

"Oh I _will!_"

I huffed and marched back to the classroom, only to see that the girls got rejected, too.

"Hey," I said, seriously. "Why'd she give you guys the boot?"

"Something about 'no maidens allowed'." Sarah said, crossing her arms.

"Same! She _doesn't _know who she's messing with! You know what I do in History?"

"Sleep?" Erica guessed.

I put my hands behind my back. "Well . . . yeah."

She nodded. "Go on."

"I'm supposed to mess around with my homeboys! But no. The damn woman comes in and ruins the order of things!"

"Calm down. There _has _to be something else you can do rather than hang out with those geeks."

I looked up in space, thinking. My eyes widened. "Yearbook meeting. Aw, shit!"

I raced down the hall so I wouldn't be late.

. . .

I walked with Jay down the hall. This was war between us, but as long as no one I knew watched the video he was showing around, I was clean. Clean as soap.

"You're so dead to me," I said as we turned.

"And you make internet gold, so all is fair in-" He stopped as he nostrils flared. He smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks for leaving!" I remarked, now having second thoughts. I didn't really wanna talk to anybody, but I hate feeling lonely. It's an unpleasant sensation.

When I met everyone in the next hall, things were getting weird. With a capital 'w'. And _weirder_ than usual.

"All outta bloodstone, but I can make you bleed with a rock." Queenie told Benji.

I crossed my arms and faced him. "Done drooling at your teacher _already?_"

"I'm busy right now, Livvy. We have to do homework."

I narrowed my eyes. "Since when do _you care _about _homework?_"

"So, your freaky sub gave you freaky homework, and you're not freaked?" Sarah asked.

"Hot teacher," I said.

"Frozen brain." Queenie pitched in.

"_Done_." we said together, snapping.

"My brain is not frozen. I just . . ." Ethan stared off. I turned back and saw that stupid, pretty teacher.

Ugh. I want a gun license so I can shoot this chick, so she join her crystal skull and have a skull party. Wait . . . did I just say that? My jokes are getting whack. I swear her eyes turned into flames. Animated contact lenses?

"Have to find frog hearts. Yeah."

He and his bestie left. My boyfriend just sassed me, and blew me off for strange homework. What. The. Firetruck.

"Am I nuts, or did we just get blown off by nerds?" Erica asked.

"Something is _odder_ than usual." I concluded, pulling out my phone. "So, I need the one person who can help slap some sense."

"Venus?"

"Shah, who else? The Virgin Mary? Wait, but that'd be cool, though." I nodded.

"Well, we've got her next period. You can find out then." She said that and sashayed away.

"Later, Livvy." Sarah said, following her.

I nodded my head and called Venus' cell. The line went straight to her voice mail.

"_Hey! It's Vee! You know what to do after the-_" A beep followed her sentence.

I sighed. "Venus Sapphire di Luna! You better answer this phone and come smack Rory around. ASAP! Okay, love you, bye!"

I slipped my phone into my pocket and walked out the building to maybe run around and clear my head. Or maybe I should go home and find out what was happening. Decisions, decisions.

I ran my hand through my thick hair and took some deep breaths.

Was it me, or was it getting hotter? I hate sweating.

I heard some commotion coming from the back of school as I walked. I raised as I saw the boys rummaging through trash.

"What the hell are you you guys doing?!" I shouted.

"What does it look like?" Rory asked me. "We're fighting over hot dogs."

He snatched the bag away from Benji and ran off in vampiric speed. I walked up to him and crossed my arms, again.

"Dude, why are you fighting him for moldy hot dogs? I thought this was supposed to be us time." I said.

"About that . . ." he said. "Miss Lucia said I shouldn't be talking to you and that you'll distract me from what's really important."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Pleasing her." Ethan said.

"Stay outta this!" I said, pointing at him. "What are you getting to?"

"I think we should break up." Benny told me.

My jaw dropped. I grabbed hold of his wrist and squeezed it. "_What _did you just say?"

He blinked constantly and shook his head. "What did I say?" he asked.

"You know what you said!"

"I forgot."

"You said we should break up!"

He looked confused. "Liv, I'd never say that. You must be going bonkers."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um . . . _okay?_"

He kissed my cheek and walked away with Ethan. I was _so_ confused.

* * *

_**Done! Lalala. Catch you in the next update, my lovelies!**_

_**SouthernMortal says . . . "Later, alligators!" (WEAK!)**_


	4. Saving the World & Drinking Juicy Juice

_**A/N: I kiss the sky. Thank God I got this done. SERIOUSLY GUYS! If you haven't checked out Adventures of a Teenage Demon, I will find out where you live, fly there and kill you! (Maybe I'm joking . . .) AWESOME SERIES! AHHH! You gonna make me sad if you didn't read it! DX XD**_

_**Shout Outs:**_

_**Bethan Forever, The song :3 And I don't hate her-hate her. Just a strong dislike. I gave some sympathy in this chapter. And Benny and Rory have to complete Livvy's evil bidding in the next chapter :D**_

_**MsWildfire97, LOL! Slap those stripes off! XD You had me dying for hours! SIBUNA ;D**_

_**ilovemesomebenny, Yeah they stoopid. And your ship didn't sink! It's still alive! And Tay-Tay Swift song, lol!**_

_**Melinda, (Guest), Yes. That song! Jay is so lovable to me. ;D And they didn't break up. He SAID that, but they didn't. He kissed her afterwards. Hunger Games me? Rofl. District 12!**_

_**SiriuslyShort29, WELCOME. Glad you like da boooooook. Agreed.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Kim - "HEY GUYS! I'm back, bitches!"**_

_**Jay - "Get the hell out of this disclaimer, fool."**_

_**Kim - "Quiet, Vampy! SouthernMortal owns nothing of My Babysitter's a Vampire, darlings! Tootles!"**_

_**Jay - "I hope I can kill you."**_

* * *

Things were getting a little more complicated in my life than they should be. Why do I say this? Just take a gander.

More and more people were checking out Jay's videos of me "singing" and "dancing". And the more people knew, the more I was getting laughed at. Especially for the video of me wording '_Va Va Voom_' by Nicki Minaj. Let's just say, I can rock a unicorn horn. But I really love that song!

And Miss "Lucia" had my Benji under her control all friggin' day, which pissed me off so effing much! I just wanted to smash her head and yank out her weave! (I think it's weave . . .)

Now, I was on the phone with Kim, because I needed some spellcaster on spellcaster advice on dating spellmasters that were practically hypnotized by bitchy, foreign, South American-sounding whores.

Pardon my French.

". . . According to '_50 Shades of Grey' _you need to unleash your inner goddess." Kim said over the phone.

"I'm not having sex with him in a broom closet . . . yet." I answered. "It's like this teacher chick has this moronic claim on him. Like she's making him do her bidding."

"You read _too_ many twisted fairy tales." She groaned. "Liv, I'll have to move this girl talk to later this afternoon. Reese needs me. Tell Jay I said hi, 'kay?"

"Sure thing." I said, my smile fading to a frown. "Tell Lucy and Starla I said hi, too."

"Will do. Hang in there."

The line went dead. I slipped my phone into my pocket and almost drooled as dozens of shirtless boys came into view. I squinted and put on my glasses, to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Is it Taylor Launter Appreciation Day already?!" I questioned.

"It looks like my worst nightmare," Jay said, suddenly by my side. "Nerds shirtless. Ew."

"Like _you _have the best pecks in the world." He lifted his V-neck, showing off his chest. My face burned red. "I have a boyfriend. You're my cousin. _I_ have a _boyfriend_. _You're _my _cousin_."

"Doesn't look like it at the moment." he murmured, pointing. I didn't bother to look.

"Dude, who cares? Kim thinks he's under some spell." I spat.

"Oooh. Livvy's listening to _Kim _now. Well, don't mind me, Phoebe. I'll be anywhere but here when your blood boils over with jealousy." He threw on his hood and sunglasses. He sped out the building.

I still looked at the boys. Very sexy. Very sexy, indeed. Benji shirtless. Make me a calendar like that, please. On the double.

I couldn't focus when I looked up. That damn skull. It's creeping me out! Gah! It's all . . . glass and . . . skull-y. And it's strange. Like the definition of strange. In ancient form.

All the cheers in the air were messing with my brain, trying to give me a major headache. Remember the downsides of empathy I was talking about? Yeah. Here they come.

I didn't want to ask any questions. I just wanted to get my ass back home and pretend none of this was happening, with my faithful companion: Cookie dough ice cream.

I decided another shot at storming History class couldn't kill me. It could try. I fall asleep in History, sometimes, when Mr. G doesn't bore me, but why not fight for it? I don't want to sit through music class with Miss Monticello Damn bitch judging my kazoo skills. I hate kazoo!

I marched to class thinking one thing: Take no prisoners.

I entered the door, examining the strange setting. The girls were there, too. I give them cred for having the same idea as me.

"Whatever. I'm not leaving without smashing something." Queenie said, observing the room.

"Well, she seems to like that skull." Sarah told her.

A grin spread across my face. Revenge was something I hadn't had in a while. I walked toward the desk, the boys gasping. Rory stood in my way. I put my hands on my hips.

"Batman, you wouldn't do that to me." I said, giving him my puppy eyes.

He shook his head in response. I clenched my teeth and growled.

"We will die in defense of the scared skull." Ethan said, acting all "manly". "Especially Rory."

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "What is this? Indiana Jones with a geeky twist?"

"Whateves." Erica said, obviously with me to grab the skull.

Sarah put her hands on us the exact same time the boys got warrior-ish.

"Girls, wait." she said. "They're under a spell. We need to retreat and come back with a better plan."

I shook my head. "I can't wait. This hoe needs to learn who she's fucking with!" My hand touched the skull, showing me some vision-

_I saw a temple, like an Aztec or Mayan temple. Lit with blazing torches along the sides and beautiful vegetation. The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun was enormously hot. A woman stepped out of the temple, her clothes draped with gold and kissed with jewels. Exquisite lavender silk is what she wore. A gold crown was on her head. She held a crystal skull to the sky. No doubt it was Lucia._

_A handsome, muscular tanned man came out the temple, joining her side. He was shirtless, but he had fabric wrapped around his waist like a towel. His crown was slightly bigger than hers. _

_"My queen," he spoke in a Spanish accent. "I love you. With my heart and soul. I vow to do anything for you. My love is endless."_

_She bore a smile and wrapped herself in his arms. "Oh my king," she said, closing her eyes. "You are my endless day. The literal sun to my sky."_

I stepped back, finding myself in my house. Jay was watching the news. Wait . . . Jay doesn't watch the news. Jay loathes the news. Especially Vance the newsguy.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just listen." he insisted, turning up the volume.

"Now there are some folks, like my wife, who are worried about reports from certain scientists about a visually swollen solar corona, or sun, that may melt the entire planet. But there's no need to panic 'cuz this just means we're gonna have a doozy of a sunset, tonight, at the Hour of Judgement. All hail the Sun King. Am I right, Miss Lucia?"

"Is this woman everywhere?!" I demanded.

"Yes. The altar is ready. The ceremony soon begins. Prepare to welcome the Sun King. Back to you, Vance." she said as the camera closed up on her face. It went back to Vance.

"Wowza." I think that's what he said, fanning himself.

Jay turned off the TV. "Just had to show you this. Now back to reality."

I woke up in Ethan's house. A dream. No wonder! Jay was watching the news!

"He just said the Hour of Judgement is tonight, at sundown," Sarah said. "And if we don't act fast, the sun's gonna take our friends with it!"

"So the Apocalypse _is_ real!" I exclaimed, pointing at the sky. "But the Hour of Judgement to me sounds like something out of the Bible. I heard that on the radio once. That Jesus was gonna come on May twenty-first in twenty-eleven and judge everyone, and the world was gonna end. Look who's alive a year and four months later, radio guy!"

Something shocked me as I touched my locket, but nothing appeared. No vision. Just a voice.

_"Watch your surroundings," _It said. _"Trust no one."_

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at the carpet.

"Ava," Queenie said, looking at me strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I said, perking up. "Why?"

"You eyes were glowing this magenta color."

I shook my head again. "Nah. I'm fine. So, you were saying Sarah-kins? WWEAWHFD?"

"What?" The two girls asked.

"What would Ethan and what's his face do?"

"You're referring to him as 'what's his face'?" she asked.

I nodded my head like a two-year old. "I'm mad at him. And for my sake, as my best girls friends, you won't mention _his _name in his house or anywhere for the rest of the day, or I'll burn you two alive."

Sarah took a step back. "She's scaring me. _Livvy's _scaring _me._"

. . .

I stood behind Jane, braiding her hair as I was listening to Grannie W talk about some random crap. I tried to listen, but I was distracted by the pretty, soft blonde hair. Man, what was this kid eating that she grew so much hair in eight months?! Well . . . probably the same stuff as me, 'cuz our hair's like the same length. But I used to cut my hair to my shoulders when I was her age. So, if I wasn't in the way of myself, I'd be Rapunzel.

I whispered to her, "Why is your hair so long, Short Stack?"

"I dunno," she whispered back, shrugging. "Growth spurt?"

I chuckled and took another piece of her hair, braiding it. I just love braiding hair . . . but I'll never become a hair stylist to save my life. I'm sticking to photos and baking. Yup. Just how I like it.

"Livvy," Grandma W said, (can you believe I've never learned her name? I've dated her grandson for like a bunch of months), calling my attention. "Are you listening?"

"No," I said, looking up from Jane's hair. "Why? What's going on? Is it raining now? Can I go outside?"

She shook her head and started telling us crap like so, "Lucia is an ancient Maztak name. Now the Maztaks were pretty big on gold and animal hearts, too. Look."

We all peered at the book in her hands. It looked like a book Aunt Mya would keep.

"Just keep the animal hearts and make everything black, this'll turn into '_Snow White and the Huntsman_'." I said, shaking my head. "_Love _that movie. Charlize Theron is the bomb."

"The Sun King and the Sky Queen created the earth together," Sarah read off the book.

"Cough, cough." I said, keeping to my strict Christian religion.

"But an argument between the two brought eternal night to the world."

"Ooh," I said, bringing the two braids together. "Ouch."

"Too bad they didn't have couples counselling." Erica added.

I laughed and high-fived her. This girl had the same taste as me.

"Prophets say one day, a queen will make an offering so pleasing, the Sun King will return to Earth in an explosion of light that will end the Mortal World?!" Sarah questioned.

"See, _this _is why I believe in Jesus." I said, making the sign of the cross.

"At least I won't have to finish that essay! Yay!" Queenie said, suddenly happy. I honestly thought when I first became her friend that she was emo.

"Lucia had the boys build an altar at school. She said the Hour of Judgement was tonight, at sundown." Sarah told Grandma.

"Well, then what are you doing yammering with an old lady?" she asked. "It's up to you girls to save the world!"

I stood up, putting my fists on my hips. "My time has come!" I announced. "Sky Queen, prepare to meet your match!"

"Grandma's right. It's girl power or nothing. We need to get our geek on and come up with a plan, fast." Sarah said, standing next to me.

"Already got that covered," I said, popping my collar. "Cousins are geeks. Boyfriend's a geek. _Mom_ was a geek. It runs in the family." I added, rather proudly.

"Yay!" Jane said.

"She said girl power, not _little _girl power." Queenie corrected.

I gasped dramatically and hugged Jane. "Boo!" we said together.

. . .

"I have a plan, girls." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "We-"

"Not now, Mini Me." Erica told me, cutting me off. I think she was filing her nails. "Okay, so where's our big plan?"

"I'm trying to find Lucia's weakness and power source. What _exactly _are you doing to help?" Sarah asked, flipping though Grandma's book.

"Guys. I had a quiz on this with Aunt Mya. I can help." I offered. I looked down at Jane.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Teenagers." she whispered.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled, walking out the room to get some juice. I put a my tape recorder in the room to catch up on what I missed.

I rummaged through the Morgans' fridge and finally found some berry Juicy Juice. I stabbed the straw in and sipped. Grandma was gathering her things to leave. I choked and ran towards her.

"Grandma Weir!" I said, tripping over the couch and rolling on it.

She looked at me, laughing. "You can call me Evelyn, Livvy."

I looked up. "_Really?_"

"Yes, of course. A girl who can stand my grandson for almost a year _deserves _to."

"No, you look more like a Karen to me."

"That's what they _wanted _to name me." she said, sighing.

"Can I ask your help with something? Like earthy-priestess-y stuff?"

"Sure, darling."

"Okay."

She sat next to me on the couch. I faced her still sipping my juice.

"When I . . . bumped into Benny today in the back of school, he was under Lucia's spell and wanted to break up with me . . . _but_ . . ."

"_But?_" she repeated.

"But when I touched him, he snapped out of it and forgot what he was talking about." I explained.

"Your powers are growing." she declared, happily. "It's a power. I can't recall what it's called right now, but it's when an empathy user have a special connection with a person. They can snap them out of any spell, teleport them in their presence and practically do anything . . . well, not _anything-anything. _But depending on their relationship with them."

"Oh . . ." I said, narrowing my eyes and nodded.

"Do you love Benny?"

"Pardon?" I asked, looking at her again.

"Do you love him?"

I smiled. "More than anything." I answered, clinging to the bracelet he gave me.

"Then you can do this."

"You're right!" I said, jumping up. I sipped the rest of my juice. "It's up to Livvy . . . and others . . . to save the world! WOO!"

I hugged her and ran back upstairs. Ready. To. CONQUER.

. . .

I never dressed this sexy. I wasn't a vampire, but I added my own little magic-y touch. Or was it Livvy touch?

I had on Evil Livvy's leather jacket, a white mesh T-shirt, black ripped leggings with silver studs running down the sides, high-heeled leather boots and my hair out and flowing. And a clip-in red feather. Oh. Yeah. Plus black lace gloves. Now let's talk about my weapons.

I had many random potions strapped to my back in case any of those Lucia-hungry boys got on my case. Plus, I don't need moonstones. I have . . . my Force. Empathy rules, bitches.

"So, we're gonna decorate the school to greet the goths?" I asked, looking at the window. I peered through. "I _know _he's not giving her a massage!"

"Chill." Sarah commanded.

Not to be rude . . . but who died and declared her leader?

"Okay, we've got our moonrocks and paint for the windows."

"Lame." I said, tossing mine up in the air and catching it. It sent chills down my body when it touched my wrist-

_Lucia appeared in the mist of the clear, dark night. She looked sad and alone. A single tear ran down her cheek as she walked toward the Sun King. She got down on her knees as she kept her dark eyes on him. He pitied her._

_"You shall speak, woman." he granted._

_"My love. I am truly sorry for my mistake. I am-"_

_She stopped as another tanned woman appeared next to him. She clung to his arm and looked down at her. She rolled her eyes. The Sun King ran his fingers through her long, dark, curly hair. _

_"I have found a new queen." he spoke. "The Moon Goddess, Luna."_

_She smiled when he said her name. "You have been replaced, Lucia. Perish as the love you formally shared with his majesty."_

_Lucia burst into tears. It started to rain. The Sun King vanished with the Moon Goddess, leaving the Sky Queen alone with her falling tears of agony._

I blinked and stood back. "Whoa." I murmured.

I actually felt bad for her. I know how it feels to see your man with someone else when your feelings are so strong for him. God, why does the past come back to bite me?

"Now, it's time to dethrone the queen." Sarah said. She and Queenie splashed the buckets of black paint on the windows.

I dipped my finger in it and wrote this:

'Here Comes Avalon, Mutha-'

"Livvy!" they hassled.

"Sorry!" I said, splashing the paint on my window. They ran off without me. I sighed and ran at a normal, mortal pace towards History class. They didn't listen to my plan, the least they can do is help me run! Stupid bat heads.

By the time I got there, they were waiting for me. Aww. I take that back.

"Ready?" Queenie asked.

"LET'S BURN THIS MUTHA UP!" I screamed. "FOR NARNIA!"

"No."

"FOR HOGWARTS!"

"No."

"For . . . District 12?"

"NO!"

"Alright, alright."

I used my foot to kick open the door. We walked in what felt like slow motion. The girls took off their helmets, shaking out their hair. I flipped my hair and put my hand on my hip.

"The weather gals are here," I said, winking. "With an _updated _forecast. Cloudy, humid . . . with a _100% _chance of beat-down!"

"You stole our lines." Sarah whispered.

"Oh, gimme a break! This is the least you guys can do for me! Let me say the witty lines for once!"

"Warriors!" Lucia commanded. "Attack!"

A whole set of shirtless boys rushed towards us. I dodged most of them. One of them, Tyler I think his name was, grabbed me. I felt something touch my butt.

"_Nobody_ touches Mama's behind!" I said, kicking him off me.

Someone grabbed both my arms and held me close to them.

"You look sexy," A familiar voice whispered in my ear. "It's a shame I have to destroy you."

I faced him, shaking my head and laughing. "You like to eat, huh? Eat this!"

I punched him in the stomach and crawled under a desk. Actually . . . I crawled under a number of desks. I ended up in the back of the room. He stalked me.

It was time for that "Avalon Charm".

I batted my eyes, catching his attention. He looked at me, puzzled.

"Aren't you gonna fight me?" he asked.

"No," I purred, coming closer to him. "I'm gonna do this."

I placed both my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. A shock of energy came in between our lips as our tongues touched. I pulled apart from him. His eyes were glowing a magenta color while he was dumbfounded.

"Livvy?" he asked, holding me close to him. "What happened?"

"Things." I said, blushing. "But it's all better. And you're signing a contract that'll allow you to be my slave for a week, Hot Stuff."

He mutter something. I pointed my finger at him. He shut up. I smiled.

"For the Sky Queen!" Another familiar voice shouted. Rory, no doubt. I took off my glove and shoved my palm on his face.

"Shut up for heaven's sake!" I sassed. "And gimme a hug!"

He shook his head. His eyes were glowing the color, too. He blinked and it disappeared. "Aight."

He wrapped his arms around me as I gushed. "Yup. That just how I roll. I kick your ass, then demand you hug me."

Suddenly, the two fell to the ground. Oh well. Let them have a recap.

I ran over to help 'ma gals save the world, ('cuz like, I want some recognition, too in the tabloids). And Lucia already smashed open a window. Chick was crazy about taking over the world and stuff. Damn. Love is a poison.

She was holding the glass skull above Ethan, (who was strapped to an altar . . . weird). Sarah panicked.

Yeah, I'm sensing those love emotions.

"Well, here's one final offering to the Moon Goddess!" she said, heroically as she tossed her moonstone to Ethie-Wethie. He bopped it splat on Lucia's head. She screamed and almost fell backwards. The skull fell with her. It broke and she burned away like a demon.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" I shouted, jumping around in a circle. "MWHAHAHAHA!"

"What happened?" Mr. G asked, looking around the classroom.

"I'm doing my victory dance, duh!" I said, still jumping. "We saved the world! We saved the world and we killed it! Not literally!"

I jumped towards my boyfriend and guy BFF, hugging them. "I'll have your list of orders ready by tomorrow, kiddles."

"What?" they asked me.

"That's excuse me, Queen Ava." I corrected. "Queen Ava is one of my alter egos."

"Stop listening to Nicki Minaj." Benji told me. "She's corrupting your brain."

"Isn't it already corrupted?"

* * *

**HELLO. CHAPTER. UPDATE. RIGHT THERE. SEE IT? YEAAAAH!**

**SouthernMortal says . . . peace out, girl scout!**


	5. Sexy Red Vampire Car

_**A/N: This sucks. It'll be better in the next chapter including some of that Benji and Rory free labor I promised, Livvy trying to sneak out the house and test drive Ethan's car and maybe some Jay and Erica romance? O.O Damn, I need mo' humour in this.**_

_**Reviews: **_

_**Bethan Forever, Yup, but you'll have to wait another chappie, darling. D: I'm sorry. *Hits self* OW! So, yeah. Lol, that's the response I was going for. :3**_

_**MsWildfire97, Shah. Uh oh. She's a ninja! XP SIBUNA ;D**_

_**bellacullenstar07, Yes she is and thank yew. Xoxo**_

* * *

"No." Benny told me, straight-up.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He still owed me for almost breaking up with me during the Lucia fiasco and he wasn't doing his part. Rory was, he wasn't. Stupid, stubborn teen spellmasters.

"C'mon, baby!" I begged. "RV's doing his part!"

"Yeah, because he's Rory, he's not as complicated as _me_."

I huffed. "Yeah. The Benny race is _so _complicated and confusing. They're lazy, moronic and disgusting. _Very_ complicated. Ah. My eyes are blinded from the complication."

"Alright, now you're over-doing it."

"It's all _true_." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Yet, I still turn you on?"

"Yup." I answered, shrugging. "Because I wuv you. Yeah, Livvy wuvs Benji."

"So, about Friday, with the smelling thing . . ."

"Can we _please _get off this topic!" I begged.

"I'm just . . . astonished at the fact that you check me out. And that you didn't react like a girl would."

"_React_ like a girl would? What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a dude?!"

"What?! No! Livvy, calm down!"

I sighed and nodded. "I just know how the male mind works, that's all. I hang out with you guys all the time, so . . . I don't expect nice, clean, non-smelly stuff . . . only with Ethie-Wethie. You, Jay and Rory are a _totally_ different story."

"Good to know," Benji said, nodding. "Because you're dealing with me for the rest of high school."

"Then I need to hang out with more girls, 'cuz no offence, I'm not ending up like you."

"You're _already _She-Benny, so there's no point in stopping the process." He grinned as I snorted.

We walked up to the student lounge, but I walked out when I saw Jay wiring his phone to a projector. Benji grabbed my hand before I could walk out completely. I groaned and tried to make him let go of me. No way was my boyfriend seeing all this weird footage of me!

"Hey, Jay." he said with a snide grin. "What's up?"

Jay turned around and smirked. "Benny! _Just_ the guy I wanted to see!"

"Omigod." I said, shielding my face.

"Why so bummed out, Liv?" he asked me.

"Can we please just go?" I asked Benji. "I have a . . . dentist appointment. Yeah! Let's go!"

"Play the video, Kurt!" Jay said, grinning.

Can you believe Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner was helping my cousin manipulate me? Lame.

The embarrassing Love You Like A Love Song video was playing, and the people who hadn't seen it were laughing their heads off. I cupped my hands over my eyes and pretended nothing was happening.

And this is the time I'd need a sandwich.

By the time it was over, I was ready to rush out the room, but Benny grabbed my hand again and held me close to him.

"Before you say anything, I thought I was alone . . . and that my room was video-free. I never meant to embarrass you-"

"Livvy, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." he said, smiling.

I was surprised. I raised my eyebrows. "_Really?_" I asked, unsure.

"Really?" Jay asked in monotone.

"Really." Benji answered. "And there's no one I rather be with than you."

I couldn't help but blush. "_Duh!_ That's what I was going for!"

He leaned in to kiss me, and I was about to kiss him back, but then my '_Super Bass_' video was about to start.

_"This one is for the boy in the striped polo, b____ossin' around dudes in the moguls. __He could ball with the crew, he could solo, b____ut I think I like him better when he dolo! __And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on. ____He ain't even gotta try to put the Mac on! ____He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look, t____hen the gloves comin' off, off, uh. __Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy! ____You know I really got a thing for Canadian guys, __I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes ____I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh!"_

This time everyone was bawling their eyes out, so I grabbed my boyfriend and dragged him out the room.

. . .

"So, then you got embarrassed . . . _three_ times?" Sarah asked.

I nodded my head and leaned on the counter next to her.

Yes, I was currently supposed to be working, but hanging out with my gal friends isn't bad, right? I mean, I can't talk about boys _with _boys! That'd be so weird . . . and a little flamboyant on their part.

Sarah was there, with Kim and Reese, but no sign of Queenie yet. She must've been snacking. I don't get how vampires eat people. I don't get the whole cannibal idea, either. You used to be the same species as them, so why eat your own former kind? It's not logical. And that's coming from me - the C- student.

"I told you to get locks on your door, now didn't I?" Kim asked, sipping her smoothie afterward. "Now, you're doomed for the rest of sophomore year."

"I wouldn't call her 'doomed'," Reese said, shrugging. "I mean, if she was singing in the shower and there was a camera in the shower, I'd say doomed."

"No, that'd just be nasty. Guys all over WC High checking out your lady parts." Kim remarked, shaking her head. "So, yeah. End of this conversation. What about the Lucia thing?"

"Long gone and forgotten." Sarah said, dusting her hands. "Now they can have endless nerd love."

"True that," Reese said. "It's like they're the same person, or their own species. He loves food, she makes food. He's weird, she's strange."

"Stop comparing me to a boy . . . it feels weird." I said.

"Aren't you a boy?" Kim asked.

"KIM!" Reese and Sarah said.

My face flushed. "Stop trying to compare me. Can't you see I'm trying to do my job, it's distracting."

I hate it when Kim calls me a boy. I hate it when ANYONE calls me a boy. That's why I have to correct them. It's just so stupid! Do they _see_ an imaginary lump in my pants or skirt?!

"But you're as lazy as a mule." Kim said.

"What is this?! National Bash Livvy Day?!"

"Ooh, they should make that!"

I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to Sarah, slouching.

"So, any two-month early anniversary ideas?" I asked. "I need all the help I can get."

"Why don't you to do something romantic?" she suggested. "Like a picnic in the park or a candle-lit dinner?"

"Livvy's banned from Olive Garden." Reese said randomly. "Ever since the twins' bat and bar mitzvahs, she chucked breadsticks at the waiters and got kicked out."

"Of _course_ she is."

"Hey, that's Livvy for 'ya." I said, giving a thumbs-up. "Banned since 2008."

. . .

That night was boring as hell. I sat in my room, read spells and brushed my straightened hair as I tried to do my homework, go on Photobucket and Polyvore and try to make blood substitutes. For those kinds of situations. No way am I having needy bloodsuckers at my beck and call . . . or will I?

It's a good thing I have a roller chair.

My mom came in the room as I was sliding next to my bed, finishing my Trig homework. And I'm sure all the answers are wrong, it's just me _trying_ to pass the semester.

"Livvy," she said, leaning by the door. "What are you doing?"

"Multitasking!" I exclaimed, my arms in the air while sliding next to my desktop. "Just finished my homework and finished reading another page in Dad's spellbook. Now, I must get back to editing for my 'Summer in Whitechapel' album, plus I need to go down to the kitchen and get some weird liquid."

"You're a busy, busy girl." Mom said, coming in the room. She looked at my hair. "What'd you do to your hair? I don't like it."

I shrugged. "Something different."

She whispered something, making my hair move and curl itself. I groaned and hit her, not hard, but in a playful, toddler fashion.

"Mommy!" I whined. "Why you no like my hair?"

"It's not you." she said, putting her head on my shoulder. She looked around my room. "Didn't you used to have a bunny?"

"Aunt Mya said he ran away." I said, fixing my glasses. "His name was . . . Charlie?"

"_Chester_." she corrected. "You used to bring that thing everywhere we went."

I laughed as I remembered him. "And he got me in trouble at the grocery store."

"And we didn't tell your father because he'd freak out."

We laughed. It was fun hanging with my mom. She was like the coolest mom ever. She was chill and she never really worried that much. She's fun unlike her older sister and she'll let you get away with anything only if you let her in on it.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I said, dialing down my laughter.

"You just did." she said, sitting on my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "The locket."

"What about it?"

"Yesterday, it showed me something about Grammie."

She got serious. "What about her?"

"A . . . A fire. It was her and two other ladies. One was a brunette and the other a blonde."

"Starla and Lucille." she said, looking down at the floor. "That was when she was younger . . . 18 something."

"The 1800s?!" I asked.

"I think so."

"Damn, 'yo mama's _old._"

She nudged me and smiled. "Was there a hooded figure?"

I nodded. "How do you know?"

"It was before she met Grandpa. She had a lover."

"Ooh, Grammie's _bad_." I said, laying on my bed.

"And his father didn't like her. Something about sorcerers and our kind being opposites, like black magic versus white magic."

"Like vampires and werewolves?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly. She barely escaped. And by the time she escaped, her lover and his father were gone. Like they just vanished."

Oooh, freaky. Yet another mystery in my family.

. . .

_**One Week Later . . .**_

I spent the day in bed. I was sick. Sick as sick could be. And I hated being sick. You know why?

Because whenever I'm sick, I have my period. Ew.

I heard talk of Ethan taking his driver's test and Sarah helping him, which is good. See, 'cuz I'm plotting to bring them together and to make sure _they _hook up by Christmas. I mean, seriously. I want my little shorties to get together so we can go double dating.

At least Rory was rushing back and forth from school just to give me updates. And this shit was _juicy_.

"A vampire-possessed car?" I queried. "Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is, or else it wouldn't be happening!" he said, handing me my box of tissues. I took one and I must've blown my brain out . . . wait, scratch that. I must've blown _something_ out.

"Is Ethan gonna be blamed for _everything_ this year, whether it's vamp-related or just human-related?" I asked, tossing the wet tissue in the trash. Nasty, nasty mucus.

"I guess. Oh, and Benny misses you. _A lot_."

I giggled and rubbed my aching nose. "Tell him that I send my love."

"Ew." he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Shut up, Batman. Robin needs to have fun, too." I said, trying to find my laptop somewhere in the sheets of my bed. "Did he do anything stupid yet?"

"Not yet."

I pouted. "Dammit!" I turned on my laptop just as my phone buzzed. It was somewhere. I just had to find it. "Did you see my phone?"

Rory shrugged and got up. I felt the mattress until I found my phone under my butt the whole time. What the fuck?

"Just got a text from Benji." I said, looking at my phone. I saw a pic of a red car. "Ooh, this is a _sexy_ car! Is that Ethan's monster car?"

"Yup. Oh, that reminds me. I gotta go. I'll be back later, I guess."

"Bye-bye!" I said, blowing him a kiss.

He grinned as he caught it and flew out the open window. I sighed as I laid back in bed. It's too boring to be sitting around in bed, dammit.

I looked at the picture again. That was a sexy car, though. Why're the _sexy_ cars possessed? So, Porsche and Bentley must be possessed, too?

* * *

_**Boring. -_- I'll be back with the 6th chapter and more humour! AWAY!**_

_**SouthernMortal is gone right now. Leave a message after the bleep. "Benny plus Livvy for life!"**_


	6. Do I Need The Talk?

_**A/N: OMG! YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME! I haven't updated in while... a LONG while. I had so many shits to deal with! Prom getting ****rescheduled, graduation coming up, and my family being a bloody mess. UGGGGH! Anyway, I've been spending some time with TwistedTelepath (outside of FF), and she's been having a rough time lately. Her BF had sex with another biatch close to their anniversary. Her mom's being way over-protective about her going to Texas next week. And she has some major test coming up that I don't have to take, because I guess she's going to a specialized college or something. So... PLEASE GUYS! CHECK. OUT. ADVENTURES OF A TEENAGE DEMON. It's amazingly good with amazing detail and awesomeness! And also enjoy this lame comeback chapter of Our Love Spells Trouble.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Bethan Forever, Heeeeeeey! Is it Stern's granddaddy? I thought it was his daddy. Deerrrrp. I gotta do some re-watching of Season 2. That's my season, yo! :P And ****yeah, they will get together... eventually. =P Maybe like... a little flirty-flirtiness around Village of the Damned- I mean Darned. XP Damn isn't really a cuss. Damned means cursed and such. Eight year olds say damn all the time. Or at least up here, where I pick up my baby sister.**_

_**MsWildfire97, OH HELL YEAH! He would be lookin' FFFFIIIIIINNNNEEEE in that car! MMMMM! Where was I?...**_

_**Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**_

* * *

Do I ever listen to Aunt Mya? Never. Jay? No. Uncle Darren? Um... nah. But when my dead mother says something to me, it's a different story. I know, it sounds absolutely bonkers, but it's totally true. I have like a limited amount of days left with her, so I have to make sure I live it up and make some new memories that aren't completely bad or evil.

And who wants that?

"Mom," I said, dragging myself into the kitchen. "What happened to that old lady?"

She turned around. "She went back to the mental institute."

"Um . . . okay?" I said, sitting next to her. "I need help."

"Empathy issues?"

"Nah, it's more of a magic in general issue, nothing empathetically-involved." I folded my hands. "See . . . like, last week, there was this problem with this green mist and a vampire council and a very crabby little girl and a bunch of other bullshit that I have no clue of, so I need help tracking down the creator of the mist."

Mom looked at me blankly. See, this is where I get my blank looks from!

She went into a kitchen cupboard that I never bothered to go in, because I'm lazy like that, and gave me this little jar. It had some white powder in it.

"Go upstairs and try scrying for the origin of the mist, like where it was made." she said, handing me the necklace she wore. "It's one of the Haven family pendants, see if it'll work."

"Scrying?" I asked, unsure. "Like in Charmed?!"

"Yeah, like in Charmed. Now get your ass upstairs and work, child. And I see that cold of yours has magically healed itself?"

"Charmed heals all my wounds." I answered, going up the stairs.

. . .

"This is taking for to the ever." I mumbled, waving the pendant above the map of Whitechapel. "How do the Charmed Ones deal with this type of patience?!"

The pendant, almost like it was hearing me, clung to a part of the map. I put on my glasses and eyed it.

"Rosewood Cemetery . . . Aight, road trip."

_**Thirty Minutes Later . . .**_

I showered, got dressed and was on my way to the cemetery. And man, this was taking long. I jumped the wall when I got there and fell on the soil-y ground, ruining my white lace pants. Why did I even wear those?

I poured some of the powder into my hands and rubbed it. I blew it in the air and said:

"_Ortum ducit . . . ad mortem . . . anima._"

The powder turned into glimmering dust as it floated through the graveyard. It lead me to am old crypt that was old and mossy.

"Grandma's crypt?" I asked, becoming skeptical. "Dammit, I must've said it wrong."

The dust formed into a cloaked figure holding a box. It kneeled to the ground, opened the box and lifted a necklace, whispering something. Then, it dashed a bottle on the ground. Mist swirled out of the cracks of glass and swarmed him. He laughed and the little flashback vanished with the wind.

"So, the Grim Reaper made the mist?" I asked.

_Why are you saying this out loud? Nobody's here!_

STFU brain.

I shrugged and started to walk out, but then my phone buzzed. Caller ID. Jay, you idiot.

"Wassup, 'ma nucka!" I answered, smiling.

_"Yo. Where you at, Wren?"_

"In the graveyard, solving a mystery, son."

_"Aren't you gonna help this vampya car?"_

"Keep me outta this adventure. I'm busy."

He gasped on the other line. _"Avalon Olivia Wren doesn't want to be part of a Whitechapel Gang adventure?! I am surprised."_

"Believe it, bub. This girl I has her own adventures. Ohh yeah."

_"You have fun with that, Liv." _

"I will! Bye, big boy!"

The line went dead and I shrugged, slipping my phone into my pocket.

I decided to spend the rest of my day napping because I didn't feel like chasing around everyone to ask them what the hell was going on, so it was just up to me to relax myself, cuddle with my copy of Dusk III and some minty ice cream.

. . .

_**Five Hours Later . . .**_

_"Tell me I'm safe, Jakeward." _

_"You're not, love."_

Shit! This has me so emotional! Jakeward and whatever her name's relationship makes me melt... like a fudge pop on the sun. Damn... I gotta stop hanging out with Queenie.

I was pretty sure it was pitch-black outside and I had spent the whole day at home. It didn't bother me... not one bit. See, a day without any supernatural shit going on in my life was a day of luxury, and I was sure as hell that wouldn't last for long, since I was going back to school tomorrow. Ugh...

The doorbell rang, scaring the pee outta me. I got up like I was normal and answered the door.

"BENJI!" I screamed, throwing my arms around him. "YOU CAME TO SAVE ME FROM BOREDOM!"

He grinned and put his hands behind his back. He pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to me. I smiled and snorted.

"You dork, I didn't die." I said. "Mother Nature just paid me a visit. BTW, _don't_ go in the bathroom."

"Fartzilla." he murmured, letting himself into the house. "You're _such_ a lady."

"Isn't that why you love me?"

He rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. I sat on his lap and put my head on his shoulder.

"What's new with you?" he asked.

"Just explained, now it's your turn."

"I'm freaking tired from chasing around that car all day. First, I screwed up with a spell to stop it, got kicked out of a rich dude's house and put myself to sleep for like five minutes. But you should've been there to see me trick Rory into cleaning up-"

I gasped. "Why'd you do that to poor, innocent baby Batman?!" I punched his arm. "You big meanie!"

"What? He's... he's Rory!"

"He's adorable! Why you bein' a hater?! And what's this about getting kicked out of a rich dude's house?"

"So... you wanna order pizza?"

"Hell yeah. The usual, _please_ with an extra side of Sexypants."

He kissed me, laying down on the cushions. I climbed on top of him, sticking my tongue in his mouth and squeezing his butt and wrapping myself in his arms. He slipped his hands into my baggy pajamas pants and pinched mine. We've never became so intimate like this.

He lifted my shirt, showing my laced black bra. I put my hands under his shirt and felt his warm chest. I tugged it off and we hugged while still wrestling our tongues in each other's mouths.

It's a good thing Mom and Aunt Mya went to the market, Jay was still out and Uncle Darren took a trip out of town for a sorcerer's convention.

My pants were now on the ground, and so were his and we were together, rolling on the floor, half-naked, kissing sloppily while my down-area of tingling like it was on fire. I stared down at his red checkered boxers and smiled.

"We'll probably get there sometime." Benny said, finishing up with his kissing of my neck.

"Sometime." I agreed. "You're amazing at this."

"You are, too."

My stomach rumbled. "I'll... BRB." I got up and ran to the bathroom before I could toot in front of my boyfriend, because that would be _so _damn embarrassing... even though he does it in front of me.

. . .

I stayed up that night after Benny left, thinking to myself. Am I too young for sex? Or am I too old already? Wait... does that even make sense? Do I make sense? No. I don't. I'm Livvy Wren for the love of Christ, nothing about me makes sense. But I want Benny... like SO bad. He makes me feel like no boy has made me feel before. Is it because we're both magically-inclined or is it because he's just so damn desirable? I don't know. I really don't know.

I love him. With all my heart. And I would do anything for him. He's my world, and I couldn't do without him. He's my mega nerd and I can't deal in a world without him. He's my homie and my boyfriend. Like the best boyfriend ever! And to lose my virginity to him is a big decision...

So, hell yeah I'm doing it!

* * *

_**Very short, I know, but I shall redeem myself! On Saturday. Alright. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MISS TWISTEDTELEPATH'S STORIES. GRRRR. BYE! :3 Wuv You!**_

_**SouthernMortal says . . . I'm the dusker, so... WELCOME BACK, ME!**_


	7. That Time I Laughed at Sarah

_**A/N: Like promised, this week's update is here, swooping in! Like Man of Steel. Who else thinks the new Superman is hunky?!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**bellacullenstar07, you're welcome, hun! And aren't they?! :P**_

_**Bethan Forever, Rofl! Livvy needa do it! That'll be an **_**interesting**_** chapter! And yeah. In that EP, total Jerica. ',..,'**_

_**Amsparz, yes she is. Updating now! Here it issssss!**_

_**MsWildfire97, like that Fabolous and Chris Breezy song! XP Baby we don't needa bed . . . =D**_

_**Guest, (Guest), umm. All I have to say, I'm not gonna make this supah long, but what you said is right, but calling me retarded is uncalled for, because there are poor people out there who are deformed and such, so I hate it when people say that. And . . . um . . . awkward. Thanks for your hard-hitting review, I guess. Glad you liked the chapter, though! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Where is season 3, dammit! I'm waiting for that Twitter announcement, man! . . . I still don't own My Babysitter's a Vamp, or else it'd be up and ready on YTV and Disney already! :(**_

* * *

_**Two Scarred Days Later . . .**_

I love skipping through the halls. It's fun. And bugging Jay is fun, too. And that's what I was doing right now.

"_Please_ buy me that stuffed turtle from the toy store!" I begged, poking his neck. "Please, Cuz! PLEEEEEASE!"

"Shut up, Livvy!" he snapped, fanning me away. "I need to get started on my science project, and you're a distraction!"

I paused and gasped. "You? Doing your own work? Not hiring Ethan to do it for you?"

"Yeah. I'm freaked out from this party I went to last night. I swear some chick disappeared in the pool and only her bra was left of her."

"Her bra?"

"Yup."

"Stupid girl." I said, shaking my head. "I'm wasting free time, and I enjoy it."

"It's our only free period, and you're wasting it talking to me? Aren't you supposed to be in Home Ec?"

"Yeah. But Miss . . . whatever her name is freaks me out. She _so_ picky with my cooking! Bitch!"

"Wow . . . And you wanted to go into the Cullinary Arts after high school."

"I might change my occupation and get a job at Hogwarts."

"You're . . . _so _stupid. Hogwarts isn't real. Harry Potter is over!"

"False! The magic is still in us all! You . . . Dumbledore hater!"

"Ooh, I'm offended."

"Slytherin lover!"

"Aw, nice one."

"Gryffindor all day!"

"Alright, shut up now."

I grinned cheesy-like and hugged him as we continued roaming around school. He pried me off and pushed me further away from him.

"Why you gonna hate on your cousin, bro?" I asked, pouting.

"Because you're stupid." he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Correction. It's _'toopid._"

"Oh, look. Suffering freshmen!" he pointed out, smiling.

I looked over and nearly peed out laughing at the group of freshmen in baby outfits. Of course Queenie was the one torturing them. And of course Jay would go over to join her.

"What's the occasion?" he teased, going behind her. "Is this your good side, Mama?"

Jay likes calling Erica 'Mama', what he used to call her when they were dating. Ew . . . he still has a thing for her.

I approached one of the freshmen in diapers.

"Hi there." I said, smiling. ". . . I wouldn't know how you feel. I was potty-trained."

She rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't I skip 9th grade?"

"Hun," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Lemme tell you something. It only gets _worse_ from here."

She started crying and I scooted away. It's not my fault. It's puberty's fault. Blame it on the acne.

I think somebody had a balloon, 'cuz I heard something sound like . . . umm . . . how do I sound this? Phmph? I guess. Let's go with that, shall we? Everybody was laughing all of sudden and I turned around to see Sarah burning red. I walked up to her, fanning my nose because it smelt like Aunt Mya making meatloaf.

"So . . . you can't make fun of me now, can you?" I teased, smiling with pleasure.

"OMG, this is so embarrassing!" she shrieked, running out the room . . . you know . . . like a normal person-pace.

I tried not to laugh my ass off. I'm sorry. Her, Queenie and Vee always used to make fun of me for being an "oddball" and all "tomboyish". I'm neither. I'm just a strange, silly, random girl with weird habits and talents. My page is open, judge me, gosh dammit!

. . .

"You think she'll like my soup?" I asked the random girl next to me. I think she was the same girl in my Chemistry class, but I couldn't be sure.

"We're supposed to be making _spaghetti_." she corrected.

I stared at her like she had a fly in her nose. "AWWW, DAMMIT!"

"Wren!" Miss Blank-something hollered over from another counter. "Watch your language!"

"Sue me, Sally." I muttered.

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

I stuck my tongue out and picked up a spoon, stirring it in the pot in front of me. I tasted my soup. I dropped the spoon in it and stood back.

"I am a wizard!" I said in amazement.

Well . . . Technically I am, but these idiots don't know it.

"If we _were _making soup, you'd bow down to my gumbo." I told the blonde girl.

"I seriously doubt that, Wren." she sneered at me.

Oh . . . she's a chick on the cheer squad. Crap.

I scooted away from her and wiped my hands on a towel. What did I even do to turn them against me?! Nothing. Maybe I'm just too hot from them. All of them dyed their hair, and my hair's so damn natural! Yeah! That's it! Jealousy!

When I was done wiping my hands, I lifted my shirt and fanned it up and down. It's damn hot as hell in this room! Put on the AC, it's summer for the love of Christ!

My locket bounced up and down, resting on the back of my hand for a second -

_A woman gathered up the skirts of her purple ruffled dress and ran through the fires of the house. She found her lover on the other side of the room and threw her hands over him, crying and kissing his cheeks. I could barely see his face through the smoke and shadows._

_"Sugar, I've missed you!" she sobbed as he spun her around. "We gotta get outta here! He's after me! He wants me dead!"_

_"Savannah, I love you. More than anything. I just want you to know that."_

_"Why're you sayin' goodbye to me?! I'm not leavin'! I'm not goin' anywhere!"_

_"He will not hesitate to kill you. He already harmed Anthony-"_

_"Anthony's fine. He can survive black magic. We need to get away from this town!"_

_"What do you mean? Our ancestors have been here for generations."_

_"Your daddy can't know about us. We gotta get outta Whitechapel and start from there. I can't risk losin' you, darlin'!"_

_The woman was about to run off with him, but the man pulled her back._

_"What about Ava? We can't leave her alone with Anthony. He'll hate the fact that I'm her real father."_

_"We'll take her with us. And Mya."_

_"Mya is Anthony's child! He'll be furious!"  
_

_A pillar in the room crashed down and lit aflame. The woman coughed and fanned her nose._

_"Simon, we don't have a choice!"_

The vision disappeared as the flames got hotter and smoke filled that room. I opened my eyes and saw Blondie staring at me.

"Weirdo. No _wonder _Weir likes you." she said, rolling her eyes.

I sucked my teeth and glared at her. "Stay out of my life and worry about your fat hips, bitch."

The PA turned on . . . and that's where I think my life ended.

_"Avalon Wren, please report to the vice principal's office."_ some lady said. _"Avalon Wren."_

The whole damn class looked at me. Wait a minute, where'd Ethan and Benji go? Oh well. Find out later.

I grabbed my back, ('cuz I was probably gonna be there for a while), and skipped out the room.

. . .

Some old guy was waiting for me in the vice principal's office. He had white/gray/black hair I think with old school glasses and he wore a black suit. He looked mad serious. Like a cop.

Was I getting expelled?! If I get expelled, Benny should get expelled, too! Whatever I did, he made me do! It's called couple pressure! I'm pretty sure that's a thing.

I dropped to the guy's feet and hugged his ankles.

"Mister Vice Principal, I swear to Jesus I didn't do it! He made me do it! His kisses are temptation, I tell you! Like the forbidden fruit!"

"Livvy, you're not in trouble." he said.

One. HAHA! His voice sounds funny . . . but familiar. And two . . . how the fuck does he know my nickname? That's not on my record.

"Um . . . okie-dokie. Hehe." I bounced up, dusting myself off and smiling. "Hiiiiiiii."

"I don't believe we've met . . . I'm Vice Principal Stern."

"And you know my name, so I don't have to introduce myself." I said, crossing my arms.

"You're a very special student, you know. One of the four in this school."

"Four?"

"Your cousins, of course. Jay. Kim. Reese."

Um . . . this is getting creepy. Child's Play music, please?

"Okay . . . Do you need me to do something for you?"

"I want you to run a new club at school. It's like . . . a fantasy club-"

"Harry Potter?!" I squealed excitedly.

"Yes . . . like that. You'll meet with me, every Friday afternoon. From three to six."

"So late?"

"So you don't want to do it?"

"Believe me, I'm _so _into magic and stuff."

"Then I'll see you next week. Enjoy your weekend, Livvy."

His eyes flashed this purple color and my legs felt fuzzy. I nodded, dumbly and walked out the office.

* * *

_**Dooby doo boop! Next update is next Saturday! See you then!**_

_**SouthernMortal says . . . maybe I'll say nothing this week. Shrug.**_


	8. Forever a Mommy's Girl

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, Fanfiction was being a douche. Summah time, peeples! Lets go to the beach beach!**_

_**Le Reviews:**_

_**Amsparz, I dunno, do you want her to? :P**_

_**bellacullenstar07, bahhahahahaha! Shank you! I'm no comedian, but I try.**_

_**Bethan Forever, :o I'D READ THAT! AHHHHH! And I have no ider what room you're talking about :P**_

_**MsWildfire97, AWWWW YEEEAHHH! Wait til that last chappie :3**_

_**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx, alright chicka! Welcome to my kingdom!**_

_**Disclaimer: This liAr doesn't own my bAbysitter's A vAmpire. PLL, WOOOOOO!**_

* * *

I don't mean to be a douchebag, but I _really _don't want to help with the alligator problem. I mean . . . I _should_. It's a third my fault. See, when Benji and Batman were fooling around in the bathroom, I was lookout because . . . well I didn't want to go in there! I don't like the smell of fresh hormones in the morning. So, I sent Batman to flush this weird talisman I kept finding in my locker for the past couple of months, and it's supposed to have "magical properties". Where's my power to conjure unlimited Goldfish crackers, then?! Or my cupcake vision? Yeah . . . I thought so.

So . . . I guess that baby alligator ate it. That's his problem.

I just feel so . . . lost since VP Stern talked to me. Like this weird connection between the two of us. And my mind got shot by an AK47. It's like brain block.

Now to what I'm doing now. Hangin' with my cousins, like it's Friday. Wait . . . that doesn't make sense.

_You don't make sense._

Shut up, brain! You're on timeout!

"Do you have any eights?" Reese asked, holding her cards to her nose.

"Go fish, mutha fucka!" I said, kicking my feet in the air, overjoyed.

"I just saw your _three _eights!"

"Hehe. I hid them in the secret place." I said, trying to do a Russian accent, giggling.

"No! I always win Go Fish! Gimme your eights!"

"You can have them when we meet in hell!" I screamed, running across the room and shoving my eights in my bra.

Reese ran after me and tackled me to the ground, violating me by searching my cups for them.

"YOU RAPIST! Imma get Benji on you!" I shrieked, trying to push her off.

She grabbed the cards out my left cup and grinned, throwing them in my face. "Eat it!"

"Okay." I said, shrugging and folding one card, putting it in my mouth.

"Ew! Livvy, you're disgusting!" Kim said, looking over from the dining room table.

I spit it out and shrugged, sitting back next to her. "This was a violent game of Go Fish. Should we play Connect Four next?"

"Then someone's gonna have checkers up their nose."

"And it won't be me." Reese said, smiling.

I scooted my chair back, nervously. "Leave Nelson alone."

"Who's Nelson?"

"Her nose." Kim explained, shaking her head and looking down. "She names her body parts."

"Yup." I gushed.

"So . . . about you having sex, kid." Reese said, slamming her cards on the table.

"Mhmm. About Benny entering your system." Kim said, coming closer to me. "Remember, you're still the baby of the family."

"And none of us have had sex yet."

"I did. Where've you been, girl?"

"Excuse me. I need to cleanse myself." Reese backed away from the table and ran off to the bathroom.

"She's so soft. So. Let's talk dirty." Kim said, smiling. "Protection. Protection is your best friend. Make sure that small little dick of his is covered."

"How do _you _know it's small?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Because. He's a nerd. Nerds have small dicks. It's common science, kiddo." I nodded, still unsure and leaned back in my chair. "First, you touch him gently, rub your hand on his skin. Make him horny."

"Boys get horny?"

"Of course! Save all questions until the end, child."

"Okay." I said, dumbly.

"Make sure you dress cutely. Maybe something tight, maybe something loose. Or just one of his shirts to be playful. I like to roleplay, so I'm too advanced for you." I rolled my eyes at this. "Then, you make sure that door to slammed shut and locked! You don't need Aunt Mya or his granny in on your joyride. You gotta lay him down, or let him lay you down, then you start strippin' and moanin' and laughin' and screamin' and-"

"I get it." I interuptted, shaking my head. "I'll just Google the rest."

"Google can't help you when you need exprience!"

. . .

Jay went to some party at some dude named Tad's house. I wanted to go . . . but this was Mumacita's last day . . . you know . . . on Earth. It wouldn't be right. Even though I wanted to flaunt off to my new bikini to 'ma Benji and push popular chicks in the pool . . . but Mommy's more important. I wuv her. I'm just a wittle Orphan Annie who wants to keep her mommy.

Next I wanna bring back Dad so he can scar Benny for life. Cue my evil laugh!

"Remember that time you got stuck on that escalator?" Mom asked as she walked up the stairs.

"And I cried," I said, reaching for her hand and leading her into that room that I still didn't know the name of. "And Daddy came to me and brought me a lollipop. Then I panicked and bit him."

She chuckled softly and glanced over at the brown book on the pedstal. It opened by itself.

"Whoa," I said under my breath. "How'd you do that?"

"It takes practice, sweetheart. A good earth-priestess uses her magic wisely."

"Well the . . . I'm not meant to be an earth-priestess, am I?"

"Of course of you are, Livvy. You just haven't found your place yet. But don't let darkness take over your mind."

"What?"

"It's almost time for me to go, honey. Just be careful at school. I've never told you everything. I still don't think you're ready."

"What the what-what are you talkin' about, woman!?"

The sunlight pressed against the window, reflecting the colorful light on Mom. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Honeysuckle. Hopefully we'll see each other again . . . At a safer time."

"But-"

"Shut up and hug me."

I wrapped my arms around her, too, burying my face in her long hair. It was like hugging air. When I opened my eyes, she was gone. All that was left was little pink sparkles. Tears fell from my eyes as I dropped to my knees.

It might not seem like a big deal, but I hated feeling like a parentless idiot. I think I'd be raised better if my mom and dad weren't killed, but then I wouldn't be the same person I was today.

And let's face it . . . I'm awesome.

. . .

Aunt Mya and Uncle Darren were . . . doing hubby and wifey things that Saturday morning. Jay told me all about that pool party . . . DAMMIT! I WISH I WENT! The guys kicked serious Aussie alligator ass! Whaaaat?! And my boo was rocking swim trunks, too! UGH. That's sexy! I hope he took a pic for me. Post that on the Instagram. I'll be all over that.

Matter of fact, I was riding to his house right now. On my trusty steed of a bike. Blazin'!

He was on the porch in his pjammies when I saw him.

"HEEEEEEEYYYYY!" I screamed, cupping my hands over my mouth. "IT'S MY BOYFRIEND IN HIS PAJAMAS! AND HE LOOKS SO CUTE IN THAT BAND T-SHIRT I BOUGHT HIM!"

"It's my lunatic girlfriend, in her pajamas, and she looks stupid riding her bike with her hands in the air!" he said, turning away.

I crossed my arms. I rode up on the sidewalk and rushed toward him, the bike falling on the lawn. I jumped on him, tackling him in the floor and kissing him. I sat on his chest and held his hands.

"Why don't we spend the day together? Me and you, a little sexy time." I said, slouching.

"Sure. Your butt is already on my chest." he said, shrugging. "Grandma just went out. We have the house to ourselves."

"Then let's get . . ." I stood up and busted out my jazz hands. "PHYS-I-CAL! PHYS-I-CAL! LET'S GET PHYS-I-CAL! BENJI AND LIVVY ARE GETTIN' PHYS-I-CAL! PHYS-I-CAL!"

"You're mentally insane. What are we gonna do?"

"Do anything they banned us from doing since the beginning of time!"

"So, you're going to run around my house naked?"

"Yeah."

His eyes widened. "Without any clothes?"

"Maybe my undies."

"Maybe?"

"Do you want to lay your eyes on this piece of sexy shortness or not?!"

"Who knows. Let's just enjoy the moment."

"What moment?"

"The moment when two youths make love to each other." A voice scoffed.

I jumped back and looked around. "Omigod! Ethan?! Is that you, buddy?! Where are you?! There aren't any lockers here?!"

Kim's stupid face showed in thin air and her body followed. "Holla, Mr. and Mrs. Weir."

"Leave us alooooooone!" I demanded, throwing my hands in the air. My fist hit Benny's eye. I shrieked and looked back. Kim burst into laughter and put her hand on my shoulder.

"He might need ice on that."

"Babes, are you okay?" I asked, hugging him. "I'm so berry sworry!"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Benji said, shrugging. "You're just a major dummy."

I let go of him and punched him in the gut. It would've been funny if he farted as soon as I did that like on this cartoon I watched. Yeah . . . I watch cartoons. And I do that shit in real life, bitches! Oh yeeeeah!

"I brought you guys some drinks." Kim said, grinning. "They're sure to get this party started."

* * *

_**What's gonna happen? What do you guys want to happen in Mirror/rroriM? Let me know, I might just make it happen. ^_^**_

_**SouthernMortal says . . . "LiArsUnite!"**_


	9. The Stupid Rainbow Shit

_**A/N: Going on a small trip this June, I'll try to update while on it, since I won't be back until the middle of July, so maybe next week's next week. I know, such a damn disappointment. -_- There's a bunch of cursing (I think) in this chapter, and I don't know why. Excuse me. Such foul language.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**MBAV4ever, Livvy thanks you. I thank you. Jay thanks you. Everyone thanks you - except Aunt Mya. She shuns you for encouraging her niece**__**. Good day :P**_

_**ilovemesomebenny, AHHHHHH. I totally forgot about the Oklahoma victims. Those of you who hail from Oklahoma, I am sorry for your loses! Club Penguin for life (that gives me an idea . . . ) YES! DAVE FRANCO. WE ALL MISSED YOU. YES. TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE. WE'D HAVE DAVE FRANCO, AND ATTICUS MITCHELL. YES! WHY DO I KEEP SAYING YES? I dunno. Yeah, well Atticus is real. And I know his Intsagram, and I'm prepared to stalk him as my Plan B. I'll rent a black van . . . then drive around taking pictures of him. MwHaHahA. - I dunno WTF that was. I HAVE NO LIFE, TOO! I'VE BEEN STUCK ON INDEPENDENCE DAZE SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME! Let's talk about that =P**_

_**MsWildfire97, Hmm . . . gonna flashback to what happened to those drinks. Hahahahaahahahaa- No. No laughing. It's a serious time. That is actually quite brilliant. That gets my brain working again! OH YEAH, I'M BACK!**_

_**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx, I'm so sorry you're not coming back to FF! WE. WILL. MISS. YOU. And IKR, Nelson :P**_

_**Bethan Forever, Omigod I failed you. DON'T WORRY SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE BACK THE FUCKING BETTER THAN EVER. Yeah, she'll be up in them episodes so much . . . they might even alternate and have Lulu Antariska walking around in the background :} IKR, I knew I wasn't the only one that found that weird. I was all like: "Since when is she actually in the episodes?! Has the world lost logic?!" I had a dream that she and Rory came back after the finale and she was pregnant and everybody was like: "WWAAAAAAAAAHHH?!" And this whole thing turned into a Twilight Breaking Dawn all over the place, oh Lord. Some kind of blonde baby vampire child with a half vicious, half dumb attitude with a strange depise against her godfather Benji. OR IS IT HER FATHER?!**_

_**Seriously. All these Bennica shits need to be answers, 'cuuuuuuuuuzzzzz I'm getting tired of sometimes wondering how these vampirexhuman craps are gonna work out. Maybe it's just meeeeeee.**_

_**Ohhohoho, you have the same idea as everyone else. Oh yeah. Next chapter, it's happening. With a little twist, too. Hahahahahahahahahahahha- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- No. Still no laughing.**_

_**bellastarcullen07, Hiiiiiiiiiiiii. IKR, it's every girl's fantasy. Oh yeah. That's coming. SO soon. :}**_

_**Disclaimer: I just remembered I forgot to do the OC Disclaimer so . . .**_

_**Livvy: "Nobody freaking owns My Babysitter's a Vampire, it's just a cowinkidink that this story just showed up. DON'T TELL AUNT MYA!"**_

* * *

"Okay, my little Benji Boo Boo." I said, rolling up my sleeves. "I know you're hungry, and you want food."

"Duh. I'm a growing sixteen-year old boy." he said, laying in the couch.

"So, I'm gonna go to the supermarket, get some ish and make you a delicious breakfast, then we'll play a sexy little game, okay?" I kissed his forehead. "And I'll text you funny pics."

"I thought they banned you from the supermarket."

"I thought they banned you from the bowling alley."

"They did."

"How come we snuck in there this summer? Okay then. I can sneak in the supermarket."

"If they arrest you, I won't bail you out."

"The you'll never get to have sex with me." I teased, opening the door.

He stared at me and gave me a thumbs-up. "I salute you, solider."

I pulled up my falling sweatpants. I giggled. "I'm Lil Wayne." I put on my Yankees cap and sunglasses. "Oh my god, Benji, look at her butt! TUNSHEE!"

I slammed the door and made my way to the supermarket.

. . .

Man. I forget how boring grocery shopping was. You just walk around in circles, looking for stuff that you're gonna waste. I remember when I was a wittle tike, I used to pretend the oranges were boobs and stuff them in my shirt, then walk around saying "I'm a big girl, like my mommy!"

God, those were them good days.

"Wren!"

I swooshed around and groaned. Meet Kylie Van Buren (see, I remember her damn name now), my new arch rival and my boyfriend's ex-crush. Cue thunder, cue lightening, call the Wicked Witch of the West. She's the Wicked Bitch of Whitechapel.

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" she squealed, batting her stupid brown eyes at me. "You look . . . chic? Are those Benny's pants?"

Actually they were. Hey, he slept over that one time. I saw pants on the floor. I said "OOH! FREE SWEATS!", washed them and put my name on the label like I was five again. So, now I'm sagging like I'm a YMCMB.

"One, you stole my ish. And two. Yeah, they're the new swag, duh." I said, rolling my eyes. "You know my homies, right? Roman, Drizzy Drake, Wheezy, 2 Chains? We go way back."

"Your IQ is amazingly loosing points by the hour."

"Thanks, yours too . . . I think. Was that a compliment or an insult?"

She shook her head. "I should've expected that I'd look like this, and you'd look like that."

Yeah. She looked better than me . . . at the moment. With her maxi skirt, crop top, scarf, high heels and purse on her shoulder with her iPhone 4S in her hand. But I had literal boyfriend sweatpants, a baggy sweatshirt, beat Converse, glasses and a Samsung Galaxy. WHOOAAA! BONUS! I'm so damn cool.

"No wonder they think you're a dike."

I stood back. "Say whaaaaaaat?" I stepped up to her. "If I'm a dike, why do I have a sexy boyfriend and you don't? HUH? Answer that question. Oh yeah, you can't! OHHHHHHHH! Suck my cousin's dick, Van Buren."

Oh yeah. Nothing like Stupid Livvy in the morning.

Kylie gave me a "Bitch, I know what you did last Friday night" look and walked away. I wiped my nose on my sleeve and ran with my basket down an aisle.

. . .

"I'm cookin'," I sang. "Wut, wut, wut wut. Wut, wut, wut, whut. I'm gonna pop some bags, the pour this shit in the pot. Oh yeah, I'm trippin', whippin' up a dish, and I AM FUCKING AWESOME." I spun around. "THIS IS THE LIVVY SONG. YOU'LL SING IT ALL NIGHT LONG. IN THE SHOWER, IN THE BED, IT'LL BE STUCK INSIDE YOUR HEAD." I got out the kitchen and put the hot plate I was holding on the table, then sat on Benji's lap. "Sing the song."

"No. Feed me." he whined.

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"DO IT!"

"Okay, okay!"

He laid down and I lifted up his shirt. I laid some bacon on his tummy and put my tongue on him, then scooped it up with my tongue as he started laughing.

"I should've saw this coming."

"You really should've."

. . .

_**Thirty Minutes Later . .** ._

"Omigod, I feel like an alien is gonna bust out my stomach!" I said, hanging from the couch. "It'll go like: 'BOOM BOOM! PUT THOSE HANDS UP! THIS IS A SPACE ARREST, BITCHES!', and I'll be like: 'DUDE, YOU JUST POUNDED YOUR WAY OUT MY STOMACH! At least let me throw you up or burp you out or something, shit, I need my organs.'"

Sexypants had his legs up on my thighs. "Your mind, is like a wonderland."

"I know right?!" I said, getting up and cuddling next to him. "I'm so cool. You'll never find anyone like this biatch."

"Do you wanna drink those drinks on the counter?"

"Good idea, so the alien can come out, right?"

"You know what, nevermind. Let's just plays some games until we pass out."

"Let's play 'Do You Know Me'."

"What's that? Something you just made up?"

"Hell yeahs. Okay. You go first."

"Umm," He turned to face me. "What do you like about me?"

"Must I name everything?"

"You must."

"Aight, bro, I got you." I stood up and put my fists on my hips. "I like your smile. That's it."

"Dead-serious?"

"NOOOOOO!" I bounced on the couch then sat down. "You're hilarious, you're sexy, you're hot, you're weird, you're amazing, you're fucking awesomeroni, you're the best, you're sweet as a strawberry, you're cute, you're tall, your hair is cool-looking, you remind me of Harry Styles, you're smart when you wanna be, you're a fucking awesome kisser, you're not like the average boy, you're a geek, you're charming, you're not classy, which messes up my whole catchphrase, matter of fact, you're unorganized and barbaric, and that's what makes you special. The end!" I pinched his cheek and breathed. "I LOVE YOU!"

He laughed and pulled me on top of him. "I love you, too, Peaches."

"Your turn."

"Hmm. Nothing."

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Yup. I like nothing about you."

"Benjamin Something Weir, that's so mean, you make me wanna pee out my eyeballs!"

"I'm kidding, Yacker-"

"OMG, WE HAVE A PEDDIE RELATIONSHIP!" I squealed, clapping. "EXCEPT, YOU'RE NOT AMERICAN, I'M NOT BRITISH, AND WE'RE BOTH CANADIAN!"

"OMG, REALLY- No. Livvy, be quiet and let me think."

"Okaaaaaaaay."

He must've thought for like a minute, dammit!

"Okay. You're cute, you're funny, you're like any dose of alcohol to a party, you're not like regular girls, which makes you awesome. You're not shy or insecure, you're bold and you're not afraid to show people who you are. You can cook, which makes me happy and as soon as we get outta high school, I want to marry you so you can feed me all night long and in both ways."

"Ooh, Benji, you dirty, dirty boy." I said, laying on his chest.

"You're an amazing person, you're beautiful both inside and out, you're like the only girl on the planet that can stand to be near me without freaking out. I know this isn't my usual type of answer, but I really love you, Avalon Olivia Wren, and I love the way we get along and how we fight and how we just sit down and stare at each other then start laughing our heads off. And most of all, I love . . . your name. It's unique and it describes you perfectly."

I think I was getting a little teary-eyed. "No boy has every said that to me before."

"Because no guy will ever get you like I get you. Hit me with a next question and I'll answer it."

"Oh my blubber. What are you, and what have you done to my Benny?"

"I ate him and buried his brain in your backyard."

"I need to go save him, then!"

We laughed and brushed our noses together. I pushed my lips on his and moved my tongue around. His legs wrapped around mine and then he started reaching at my butt, making me laugh a lot, resulting in me falling on the floor. I got up and giggled.

"See, you make me love-drunk." he said.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yup."

"Now . . . enough with the romance. Let's be our normal selves - wild and lawless!"

"I'm up for that!"

"Okay! So, let's spin this bottle, and every time it lands on one of us, we have to take off a piece of clothing. Loser has to get dirty with the winner, then shower it all off with them."

"Is this just a game to control your hormones?"

"Duh. What the fuck do you think this is? Gossip Girl?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Whatever you want it to effing mean."

. . .

_**Monday Morning . . .**_

We did not play that awesome game I made up that Saturday because Evelyn had to come home early. So, my hormones were are pause. Boo.

So, there's a stupid play coming up. Some hippie shit called "The Rainbow Factory", and all I know is that it's about sunshines and unicorn poop and some chick who brings a rainbow to the world or something like that, something like My Little Pony, but way less cool.

Is that a word? I don't care, I'm failing English anyway.

So, Miss or Mrs. LOL, (why people call her that, I'll never know, I just hope her first name is OMG and her middle names are ROFL and LMFAO), for some reason was advised to keep an eye on me for something I have no memory of doing. So . . . I'm like in charge of helping her with auditions . . . and Queenie and Sarah are supposed to be trying out.

Will I pick them on purpose? Hell no, I want this to end up like High School Musical.

"GTFO, you're awful," I said, pointing my pen at the door. "You suck, and you'll never end up like freakin' Ashley Tisdale! NEXT!"

The girl cried and ran off. Mrs. LOL turned to me, shaking her head.

"Don't be so mean."

"If they're tone-deaf, it's not my fault!"

"Next."

Queenie was up next. And she was wearing my blue blazer. How the hell did she even get my blue blazer?! And why does she have it? Hmm . . .

"You make it shine, girlfriend," I said. "You make it shine."

"Livvy," she said. "shut up."

"Why you hate on my moral support, man?!"

"Just start the audition." Mrs. LOL said.

She started it, and I have to say this in the most honest way possible.

SHE. SUCKED.

Now how was I supposed to tell her that without getting my head chopped off?

"That was so special." I said, clapping and rising from my chair. "So special . . . it goes beyond my words."

_The was absolutely fucking dreadful. Vampires are as dead as their performances._

Brain, you're gonna get me in trouble!

"Like . . . you should be . . . on Broadway . . . and stuff. Like . . . you should be in a third Camp Rock, or a fourth High School Musical . . . maybe a spin-off to Victorious. Or maybe How to Rock. Yeah . . . Nickelodeon is in your league." I added, smiling. "Notice my head-shake and my pausing between each clip of this sentence."

* * *

_**Alrighters. Don't fret, peeps, there will be more Livvy this season! Because we all love her and Jay and co, so we shall see more of them in the episodes! This, I swear! When I get back :P**_

_**SouthernMortal says . . . "Je t'aime!"**_


	10. Authour's Note

_**Hmmmmmmmmm... I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK. But sadly, I've been really busy Dx So, Livvy, Jay, and the gang are going to have to wait. NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME! But. I will make an epic comeback... sort of. I dunno, depends how it goes. All I know is, when I'm finally free, I'll have like two or three chapters up and a collaboration! With whoooo? Guess! **_

_**So. That's how it goes. I'm really horrible. **_

_**Okay, I hope you guys are having a grrrrreat summer, and I'll see y'all soon! Kisses!**_

_**- SouthernMortal -**_


End file.
